Sorpresa De Verano
by MikeRyder16
Summary: -Estás listo Shiro?- , por un momento ignoro el apodo, -Ya no hay vuelta atrás-, hizo una breve pausa, - Tú misma lo dijiste, ya es hora de que el resto de tu familia se entere.
1. ES BUENO REGRESAR A CASA ¿NO?

**HOLA LECTORAS Y LECTORES, ES UN GUSTO SALUDARLOS, ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE SEAN AMABLES CONMIGO XD. Y ESPERO QUE LA LECTURA SEA DE SU AGRADO, CUALQUIER COSA HÁGANME SABER.**

**Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A UNA PERSONA QUE ME MOTIVO A SACARLO DE MI CABEZA Y EXPRESARLO EN PALABRAS, ESPERO Y NUESTRA AMISTAD DURE **

_**¡aresuri-cham!**_

_**Y ya que se me pasó la primera vez XD: Todo los personajes son propiedad de su creador **_

_** nada mas ni nada menos que Tite Kubo, por mi parte solo algunos personajes, y esta historia alocada que me surgió el año pasado, por cierto en vacaciones de verano XD. así que:**_

**¡BUENA LECTURA!**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**CAPÍTULO 1: "ES BUENO REGRESAR A CASA ¿NO?" -Parte 1-**

**Día 13 de Jinio.11:45 pm...**

**-**Segura que quieres hacer esto**-**, fue lo que se escuchó desde dentro de una habitación.

**-**Claro que sí, ya habíamos planeado esto desde hace varios meses, ya es tiempo que el resto de mi familia se entere, así que calla y duerme**-**

**-**Hmm... Como quieras...**-** ¬ ¬´

…

**-**Te amo**-**,

**-**Yo también**-**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**A la mañana siguiente...**

** -**¡Que felicidad!**-, **Gritaba y saltaba de un lado a otro cierta chica de cabellos castaños claros.

**-**Tranquila Yuzu, no es como si nunca hubieras visto a Karin, y apenas la fueras a conocer**-,** cierto chico con cabellos de color zanahoria reclamaba a su pequeña hermana.

**-**Cállate ya imbécil, de seguro, tu haz de estar igual de desesperado que Yuzu-Chan, pero tu cabezota inútil no quiere admitirlo**-**, dijo esto con un tono de reproche una chica de estatura baja y cabello azabache, dándole al chico un golpe en la cabeza.

**-**Maldita enana, como te atreves,...**-, **como sea, si estoy feliz, después de todo, hace ya 5 años que se fue a estudiar y seguir con su entrenamiento Shinigami**-**, dijo esto con aire despreocupado y con un toque de emoción en su voz.

**-**Rukia-Nee tiene razón Nii-San, no es que nunca la hubiera conocido o apenas la fuera a conocer, pero tampoco es como si nunca la hubiera echado de menos**-** replicaba la menor de los Kurosaki.

Cierto momento feliz entre los tres presentes, fue interrumpido abruptamente con la llegada de cierto hombre con carácter infantil, la sala fue un caos cuando la vieja cabra y cierto chico fresa empezaron a intercambiar golpes de **afecto **matutino entre ellos, que por obvias razones ellos mismos y los vecinos ya estaban más que acostumbrados, tanto a fuertes ruidos y objetos voladores (_Issin_) ocasionados por ésta **Normal** familia. Mientras esto ocurría, Rukia se limitó a observar con cara alentadora (como si la entrenadora de alguno de los dos se tratase) al afecto entre padre e hijo, mientras Yuzu, solo se encogía de hombros pensando en ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en la cocina.

Minutos más tarde, milagrosamente y como si nada hubiera pasado en el hogar Kurosaki, las 4 almas presentes (_que irónico_), se encontraban a la espera de Karin. Rukia se encontraba sentada en el sofá platicando animadamente con Ichigo acerca de un nuevo Chappy coleccionable edición limitada que aparecía en una revista que portaba Rukia, mientras Ichigo ponía mala cara a la conversación que Rukia le daba, tratando de poner **atención **a lo que la chica de baja estatura trataba de explicar;

**_\- "Como es que la enana le pone tanto interés a ese horrendo conejo deforme"-, _**fueron los pensamientos del chico fresa. Alternando el horroroso pensamiento de Ichigo, Isshin y Yuzu, se encontraban animadamente viendo en el comedor un álbum con fotografías. Las fotografías revelaban en su mayoría imágenes de Yuzu y Karin en lo que fue su fiesta de graduación, celebrada con todos los alumnos egresados de la secundaria básica de esa generación.

Fue un baile que tenía como tema la época victoriana, a diferencia que para dar algo de más dramatismo y espectacularidad a los hechos, los estudiantes llevaban puesta una máscara, sin duda un espectáculo digno de ver **(N:A/ digo, cuantas veces podríamos ver a Karin con un vestido de éste tipo, y con antifaz, aunque no entrare en detalles de su vestimenta, lo dejo a su propia imaginación)**, simplemente las hermanas Kurosaki fueron las más aludidas por su belleza esa noche, todo gracias a Yuzu, Rukia, y nada más y nada menos que Matsumoto.

**FLASH BACK**

**-**Ni loca me voy a poner ese vestido, ni que ese estúpido baile fuera lo más esperado para mí, además no pienso ir con el enano**-,** pataleando y gritando se encontraba una chica de 15 años de edad, desde dentro de su cuarto, junto a unas animadas Yuzu, Rukia y Rangiku, con el fin de domar a la fiera o mejor dicho a Karin alias **Kuro-Hime **(_no se me ocurrió otra cosa ustedes comprenderán_)ganándose el apodo por sus compañeros de futbol de la secundaria, pues para fortuna de los chicos y desgracia de ella misma, su figura femenina no era exagerada, pero sí muy notable.

**-**Por favor Karin-Chan, deja de hacerte la difícil y coopera, sé que no quieres ir al baile de graduación, pero haz un esfuerzo por tu hermana**-.**

**-**Anda anímate Karin-Chan, sé que mi capitán está más que encantado de ir contigo al baile (_si como no :v_ ).

Y dejando salir un suspiro hondo desde el interior de su ser, la menor de los Kurosaki, bajo la cabeza y arqueo los ojos en un intento de más de TODO UN DÍA en tratar de convencer a su hermana mayor.

**-**Está bien Karin-Chan, si no quieres ir, no te obligare, pero tampoco te voy a dejar sola en nuestra última noche como alumnas de secundaria**-,** dijo la castaña con tono apagado.

Inmediatamente Karin se quedó estática en su lugar. La chica se encontraba encima de su cama, tratando de alejar a lo que parecían fieras tras su presa.**_-"Que egoísta soy, Yuzu ha esperado éste baile desde que se dio a conocer la noticia, no puedo ser la causante de que se pierda el baile, y la haga llorar por haber faltado a él"-_****, **fueron los pensamientos de la chica de ojos ónix. Y finalmente y dándose por vencida, la chica de cabellos oscuros bajo de su cama, se sentó en la silla que estaba predestinada a ella y se dejó hacer, claro no sin antes haber descubierto que su melliza había armado un teatrito con el fin de que aceptara a su petición de ser arreglada con las que ahora parecían sus hadas madrinas, y, no sin antes haber dado otra rabieta por haber caído ante las palabras de su hermana, pero como ya había aceptado a su viacrucis...digo cambio de imagen, no le quedo de otra más que dejarse hacer, y sí, tuvo que ir al baile_.(¿quién quisiera ir al baile con el enano?_ (./.)/ ).

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tras estos recuerdos por parte de Yuzu, todos los presentes en el hogar Kurosaki, volvieron a la realidad, al escuchar desde fuera de su casa, el aparcamiento de un coche justo al frente. Yuzu fue la primera en salir disparada a la calle, seguida de un tranquilo y a la vez impaciente Ichigo, y como si fuera cosas de todos los días, tanto Rukia e Isshin se miraron mutuamente y empezaron a caminar silenciosamente a la calle en busca de la recién llegada.

**-**¡Bienvenida a casa Karin-Chan!...**-**

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

ESPERO Y HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, ES UN POCO CORTO PERO CREO QUE LE DA DRAMATISMO. SUS CRITICAS (SEAN BUENAS O MALAS) TT_TT NO SEA DUROS CONMIGO XD, TRATARE DE DAR TODO MI ESFUERZO PARA QUE SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO. SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Bye-Bye!


	2. ES BUENO REGRESAR A CASA ¿NO? PARTE 2

**Hola de nuevo amantes del HitsuKarin, les traigo un nuevo capítulo ya que es sábado y no se si podre hacerlo durante el día, aprovecho la madrugada. Y queridos lectores, esta vez se sabrá el secreto de nuestros protagonistas, que creo que les va a gustar.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**aresuri-cham, que me ha dado empujones para sacar esto de mi cabeza.**

**alejandra-pyo, espero que continúes tus historias porque nos dejas con la muela picada.**

**hitsukarin, que si bien no he participado en otro fic si he comentado en algunos, tal vez esos rumbos me has visto XD.**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, si no a Tite Kubo, que nos dejara con la duda durante un rato más, a excepción de algunos personajes que yo he inventado (me mato buscando nombres).**

**Cualquier**** duda o comentario háganlo saber (solo no sean hirientes TT_TT).**

**¡Que tengan buena lectura!**

**CAPÍTULO 2: "ES BUENO REGRESAR A CASA ¿NO?" -Parte 2-**

**-**¡Bienvenida a casa Karin-Chan!...**-** Gritó enérgicamente Yuzu, yendo a abrazar eufórica mente a la chica de cabellos oscuros, sosteniendo su agarre hasta la llegada de los otros miembros de la familia.

Ichigo se acercó poco después, aprovechando que su hermana menor dejo de asfixiar a su melliza, éste se abalanzo a abrazar a la recién llegada, aún sin percatarse de las otras presencias que aún no daban la cara.

**FLASH BACK**

**Unos minutos antes de la llegada...**

**-**Bien, ya casi llegamos, pueden decirme con detalles ¿qué es lo que no deben hacer si Ichi-Nii se altera?**-.** Repetía de manera pausada y relajada la chica Kurosaki.

**-¡**Nos quedaremos en nuestro lugar, y no diremos ni una sola palabra, hasta que Tú calmes las cosas!**\- .**Se repetía a coro por dos voces masculinas pero chillonas.

-Así es, y ya que no hay dudas, sugiero que se queden en el auto hasta que se les indique... ¡ENTENDIDO!.. **-**¡HAI!**-**, se volvió a escuchar el asentimiento por parte de las voces anteriores.

-**_"Esto me va a doler un poco"-,_ **fueron los pensamientos de un chico de ojos color turquesa y mirada fría.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Con una risita nerviosa Karin acepto gustosa el abrazo por parte de su hermano, desviando su mirada por encima del hombro de este, viendo como al lugar llegaban un serio Issin y una relajada pero poco nerviosa Rukia. En ese instante, una de las puertas de auto se cerró y dejo a la vista a un serio chico con cabellos de plata y mirada fría. Yuzu se percató de su llegada, y se abalanzo a saludarlo, después de mucho tiempo de haber compartido el hogar Kurosaki, se sentía con la libertad de abrazarlo, el chico simplemente se dejó hacer, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto por parte de la chica. Ichigo lo vio y se sorprendió un poco, todavía le resultaba difícil percatarse de los reiatsus de los demás, y el chico en mención siendo un capitán lo hacía más difícil. De igual manera Ichigo lo saludó.

**-**Toushiro, pensé que estarías de vuelta en la SS, son vacaciones, ¿qué haces aquí?**-. **Fue la pregunta del muchacho de cabellos naranja. A lo que Hitsugaya solo suspiro resignado. Ni se molestó en corregirlo acerca de su rango. Sabía que por más que se lo recordaba, más lo olvidaba, o aparentaba hacerlo.

**-**Tengo algo importante que decirte**-. **Fue la seca respuesta del chico. Se paró frente a Ichigo encarándolo, por su parte el chico fresa se sorprendió un poco, ya se había dado cuenta de años atrás, que el frio capitán había logrado dar el estirón, logrando la apariencia de un chico de 18 años (_malditos Shinigamis y su crecimiento lento XD_) pero no tan alto como Ichigo. Después de su sorpresa expreses, el ojimiel pudo observar que se trataba de algo serio, e imito la postura del chico frente a él...

**-**Suéltalo de una vez Toushiro**-. **El ambiente se puso un poco tenso, Yuzu se preocupó un momento, Karin solo se quedó a un lado de su melliza poniendo mucha atención, Isshin y Rukia que no habían participado para nada siguieron igual, se quedaron mirando la escena...

**-**Con un demonio enano, suéltalo ya, que haces perder mi paciencia**\- **Ichigo declaro con un grito de guerra.

**-**Bien, te lo diré**-, **dio un sonoro suspiro, **\- **Takeru, Takeshi, vengan a conocer a sus tíos**-,** fue la declaración del peliblanco. Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado hace apenas unos segundos, se quedó ahí parado, con la vista fija y vacía, mientras Yuzu dirigió su mirada a las dos pequeñas figuras que rodeaban el auto y se dirigían con pasos torpes cerca de sus padres. Los dos pequeños se pararon en medio de sus padres esperando la reacción de las personas que se encontraban ahí, de inmediato reconocieron tanto a Rukia y su abuelo, pero no se movieron de su lugar, su cara curiosa se postro a la figura femenina que se encontraba cerca de Karin.

Yuzu por su parte se centró en los pequeños y de un rápido movimiento se abalanzo sobre ellos, quisieron huir, pero se dieron cuenta que no era peligrosa, se dejaron abrazar y mimar por su tía, pero aún sin decir palabra alguna, mientras su tía de cabellos claros murmuraba algo acerca de lo adorables que eran. Por desgracia, no todo era color de rosas, más bien era de color; aura asesina alrededor del chico con cabellos de zanahoria. Se elevó su presión espiritual tanto que Yuzu empezó a sentirse un poco mareada cayendo sobre sus rodillas, pero no llego a desmayarse, Isshin y Rukia se pusieron alertas a los peligro y por si acaso deberían de tomar medidas extremas, los pequeños se aferraron a su tía y Karin solo bajo un poco la cabeza, ya sabía que es lo que venía a continuación, y no falto mucho...

**\- ****¡MALDITO ENANO, COMO TE ATREVES A MOSTRARTE DESPUÉS DE HABERLE ROBADO LA INOCENCIA A MI HERMNITA!-. **Diciendo esto, el pelinaranja tomo a Hitsugaya por el cuello de la camisa con tal fuera que lo arrastro quedando apoyado en el auto, **\- ¡MALDITO! -, **fue lo que volvió a gritar, separándose por un momento, Ichigo llevo su brazo hacia atrás y le dio un golpe directo en la nariz a Hitsugaya que al instante empezó sangrar , éste ni se inmutó, Ichigo trato de tomar vuelo de nuevo, pero un agarre a su brazo y un grito proveniente de su padre lo detuvo.

**-¡BASTA ESTUPIDO HIJO!,** ese comportamiento no es de un hombre, sino de un animal**-.**

** -¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE, QUE NO VES LO QUE HA HECHO, ESO NO SE LO VOY A PERDONAR!-**, un iracundo Ichigo trataba de deshacerse del agarre de su padre para seguir propinado golpes a cierto peliblando, para suerte o desgracia, Rukia decidió intervenir, y como una madre enojada, agarro a Ichigo de una oreja, con tanta fuera que obligo al chico a caer de trasero directo al suelo del jardín, el muchacho se sorprendió tanto como todos los presentes, ya había quedado más que en claro que podría ser pequeña pero para nada débil.

**-¡**Rukia**!-** fue lo que dijo Ichigo ya pasando un poco por su cólera. La pequeña Shinigami no le prestó atención, y apunto directo a donde se encontraba Karin de pie y una Yuzu un poco sorprendida, abrazando fuertemente a dos pequeños, los cuales tenían cara de preocupación pero sobretodo de miedo.

**-ACASO ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?,** Yuzu-Chan casi se desmaya con tu creciente reiatsu descontrolado, no creo que Karin-Chan pueda tener tan fuerte esa admiración que siente por ti, si ni siquiera puedes controlarte, no creo que tu padre apruebe tal comportamiento irresponsable de tu parte, me has decepcionado, le has roto la nariz al capitán Hitsugaya y de paso, ve, fíjate bien en la cara de espanto y preocupación que tienen tus sobrinos al ver tus descontroladas acciones, ellos no tiene por qué ver a donde llega tu brutalidad Ichigo**-.** El chico parecía un cachorro regañado, bajo la cabeza al sentirse impotente y avergonzado, reflexionando por sus actos, se cruzó de piernas y no dijo nada por unos momentos.

Hitsugaya estaba algo aturdido, ya que el golpe lo esperaba, pero no de la forma tan brutal en que se lo había propinado el joven ojimiel, nadie se movió de su lugar, por su parte el peliblanco levanto el brazo torpemente para tratar de limpiarse la sangre que aun escurría por su nariz, ocasionando que su camisa de un color azul claro se manchara, Karin se dio cuenta que el muchacho no reaccionaba tan fluidamente y decidió acercarse a él sin decir mucho, se acuclillo a su sitio, lo miro a la cara y le ofreció un sonrisa tierna pero con ojos de preocupación, ya que ni ella misma se había esperado tan brutal golpe, sin mencionar que fue uno solo. Movió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos, y saco un pañuelo de color blanco, con las iniciales **_T&amp;K_**, bordados en hilo dorado y lo acerco a la persona que tenía frente para ayudarlo a limpiarse y parar la hemorragia.

Terminado sus actos, se volvió a ver a los pequeños que aun abrazaban a su melliza, detallo sus rostros, estos parecían espantados, con sus ojitos cristalinos, queriendo empezar a llorar desconsoladamente pero no lo hicieron por el espanto, Yuzu se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía Karin y aflojo el agarre en los pequeños, se volvió a su hermana la cual les brindaba una sonrisa de amabilidad, amor y compresión, pero sobretodo de seguridad que hizo que los pequeños empezarán a avanzar con pasos cortos, y entrecortado, más bien pasos torpes, aún sentían miedo de la persona que logro lastimar a su padre. Mientras avanzaban, los pequeños dirigían una mirada de miedo al chico con cabellos naranjas.

**-**Está bien, su tío no les hará daño, si eso pasa, su tía Rukia se encargara de ponerlo en su lugar**-**, fueron las palabras que la pelinegra dirigió a los pequeños. Terminado la última frase, los pequeños se arrojaron a los brazos de su padre y empezaron a llorar a moco tendido, Hitsugaya solo suspiro y correspondió el abrazo. Mientras esto ocurría, Ichigo levanto su cabeza y logro ver como los pequeños se abalanzaban al frió capitán de cabellos blancos, y logro darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido, volvió a bajar su rostro... **-**¡Lo siento!,...yo...no...** -** el chico respiro resignado **\- **¡Lo siento en verdad lo siento!**-** volvió a repetir, mientras sentía el tacto de la pequeña mano de Rukia.

**Nota: si, lo sé, eso de dejar medio anonadado a Hitsugaya al primer golpe suena de otro mundo, pero en un Gigai, y teniendo a Ichigo demasiado cerca con su reiatsu disparado, tiene lógica no?, Además, no tiene lógica, o ustedes que dicen? Algo importante, aquí no se verá nada de la nueva saga, que me tiene con las tripas revueltas XD. sin más...**

**Bye-Bye! ;)**


	3. EXPLICACIONES A LA FRESA -solo algunas-

**HOLA DE NUEVO QUERIDOS LECTORES, VENGO DE NUEVO A DEJARLES OTRO CAPÍTULO, QUE COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. ESPERO Y TENER MÁS APOYO QUE BIEN CON LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO HASTA HOY ME VOY CON LA GRAN SATISFACCIÓN DE QUE MIS HISTORIA LES HA AGRADADO (CREO QUE YA LO DIJE ¬¬)**

**GRACIAS a:**

**resuri-cham, POR APOYARME Y POR AYUDRME CON EL RECUERDO DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO XD Y COMO VERAS TUVO UN PEQUEÑO AJUSTE. EN VERDAD LO APRECIO.**

** , por seguir mi historia**

**hitsukarin4ever que me había dejado su comentario como hitsukarin XD**

**LOS PERSONAJES Y ENTORNO DE BLEACH SON OBRA DE TITE KUBO, QUE GARCIAS A ÉL HA HECHO QUE MAYURI LOGRARA ENOJAR A UN ZOOMBIE (ZOOMBIE ENANO, QUE POR CIERTO ME GUSTA COMO LE QUEDA EL UNIFORME QUYNCI (NO ME ASESINEN)).**

**¡SIN MAS, ESPERO Y TENGAN BUENA LECTURA!**

**CAPITULO 3: "EXPLICACIONES A LA FRESA. Solo algunas" -Parte 1-**

El frio capitán peliblanco, se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, en lo que de ahora en algunas semanas sería la habitación tanto de Él como de Karin y los pequeños gemelos, se había hecho el cambio de camisa debido a que la otra tuvo una notable mancha a causa de su propia sangre, resultado del inminente golpe del ojimiel. Ahora en lugar de llevar una camisa de botones y manga larga, simplemente se puso una playera blanca. Se dio cuenta de que Karin se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir el movimiento de la cama, la pelinegra se recostó en su hombro y dando un sonoro respiro se aventuró a preguntar:

**-**Estás listo Shiro?**\- **, por un momento ignoro el apodo, aun sin acostumbrarse de todo, puesto que teniendo un puesto de capitán era casi imposible que le faltaran el respeto de tal manera, pero viniendo de Karin, sería en vano el protestar.

**-**Ya no hay vuelta atrás**-, **hizo una breve pausa, **\- **Tú misma lo dijiste, ya es hora de que el resto de tu familia se entere, además, si la SS de almas ya se enteró, era cuestión de tiempo para que tu hermano se entere, y el resultado hubiera sido aún peor**\- **respondió el peliblando de manera tranquila.

**-**Aun no entiendo… por qué dejaste que mi hermano te golpeara, digo, yo sé que iba a reaccionar así, pero no pensé que esa fuera tu decisión**-, **lo dijo de manera igual de tranquila. Hitsugaya solo extendió su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Karin, y movió su rostro para quedar frente a la chica, pego su frente a la de ella y esbozo una leve sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora. Karin extendió su mano al rostro del chico, todo indicaba que se darían un beso, el cual nunca llego, ya que la pelinegra se levantó bruscamente, le dio un golpe de afecto al chico en el brazo y sonrió.

**-**Acaso ya te estas acobardando Capitán Hitsugaya**\- **haciendo uso de su rango de forma retadora Karin sonrió satisfactoriamente, a lo que el chico se levantó de su posición cómoda y con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero con toque de picardía se fue acercando a la chica delante de él. Su alcance fue tal que Hitsugaya la tomo por la cintura dejando su rostro al lado de la peliblanca y muy cerca de su oído le susurro…

**-**No creo que sea conveniente para un Shinigami de bajo rango, el referirse con tanta libertad hacia un oficial de más alto rango, y más si se trata de un capitán… no lo crees **Ku-ro-sa-ki.-** La chica delante de él se crispo, más por su cercanía que por otra cosa, pero no dejo pasar el hecho de que había hecho uso de su apellido, lo que muy bien sabía el peliblanco le hacía enojar.

Por su parte Karin se deshizo de su agarre algo molesta por el tono seductor y posesivo que había utilizado el peliblanco, no gustosa de ser la pasiva, se soltó de entre sus brazos y se giró dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación dando la espalda al chico. **-**Que acaso te vas a quedar ahí parado **enano de primaria-, **saliendo de la habitación y haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras dejo a un molesto Hitsugaya en la habitación.

Sin hacer ninguna réplica a respecto a su persona ya sabiendo los resultados, el chico decidió avanzar con un notable ceño fruncido, producto de las palabras dicha por la pelinegra, suspiro resignado, sin duda esa chica nunca cambiaría, solo por eso recordó el momento en que la conoció.

**FLASH BACK**

**-**Ya te lo dije, no necesitamos niñeras, yo puedo cuidar de mí y de Yuzu**-** reclamaba por décima vez una chica de ojos ónix y cabello azabache.

**-**Ese asunto ya no está en mis manos y lo sabes, además no podemos arriesgarnos a que pase algo peor, sé que eres fuerte, pero eso no es suficiente, deben aprender a controlar su energía espiritual, así no tendrán que estar huyendo o enfrentarse a los holllows, que como ya sabemos se están haciendo cada vez más frecuentes**-.** La vieja cabra trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hija mayor.

En eso se escuchó como abrían la puerta principal bruscamente y de ahí entraba un disparado pelinaranja que parecía echar fuego por la boca.

**-**¡Qué diablos les has dicho!**-** Exclamo furioso agarrando a su padre del cuello de la camisa. Aún no se hacía a la idea de las órdenes hechas por la SS.

**-**Calma, calma, yo solo les he dicho la verdad**\- **Dijo el pelinegro en su defensa.

**-**Eres un idiota**-** Exclamo Ichigo mandándolo a volar por los aires. **-**No te das cuenta del peligro**-** Exclamo fastidiado.

**-**Ichi-Nii, lo que el viejo dijo ¿es cierto?-Pregunto karin queriéndolo confirmar.

**-**Es muy raro ver a papá serio**-** Continúo Yuzu. Ichigo no tuvo de otra más que asentir con la cabeza.

-Ichigo, que grosero eres, mira que dejarme esperar afuera-Dijo Matsumoto haciendo acto de presencia acercándose al pelinaranja. **-**Mi capitán fue a exterminar un hollow que apareció cerca**-**, la voluptuosa mujer ni se esforzó con medir su tono de voz, ya sabiendo que las mellizas sabían todo acerca de la SS desde tiempo antes.

-No te preocupes Rangiku-san-.

-Vamos ichigo no es tan malo, ellas no corren peligro ¿o sí?-Pregunto volteando a verlas.

-En absoluto, es solo que el idiota de Ichi-Nii se preocupa por nada-dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, era increíble que su hermano la creyera una debilucha. -de todos modos, ya se los he dicho, ni mi hermana ni yo necesitamos niñeras, soy lo suficientemente autosuficiente como para cuidar de las dos- volvió a replicar la pelinegra de manera autosuficiente.

-Como sea, ya que el distraído de tu hermano no ha tenido la delicadeza de presentarnos, me presentare yo misma-, se aclaró un poco la voz y prosiguió. –Matsumoto Rangiku, Teniente del 10mo Escuadrón de los Trece Escuadrones de Guardia de la SS. Yo junto a mi capitán, que como verán no se encuentra en estos momentos, seremos quienes las guiemos en su formación como posibles Shinigamis, ya que tienen mucho que aprender-, con una sincera y radiante sonrisa, dio una pequeña reverencia y así como así se abalanzo sobre las chicas en un amistoso abrazo, lo demás es historia.

Por su parte y sin olvidar que a diferencia de su hermano ellas si tienen modales, las hermanas Kurosaki se presentaron cada una respectivamente. La chica rubia, se emocionó tanto con la noticia, que así como así y como si tuviera una amistad de años, entablo una eufórica platica con la voluptuosa mujer que acababa de conocer, mientras que por otro lado Karin inconforme se encontraba de frente a su hermano, cruzada de brazos y con su ceños fruncido, al igual que el chico antes mencionado. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea.

Ichigo no quería que sus hermanas se involucraran con la SS, Karin, no quería niñera como se le había hecho costumbre llamar a sus nuevos formadores del saber XD, por su parte Isshin, sabía que no tenia de otra forma, él tampoco quería ser parte de ese cambio, pero aun así era consciente de que era más que necesaria esa formación y obviamente sin que Urahara metiera la nariz en esos asuntos, y así como había hecho con Ichigo, dejaría que las cosas tomaran su camino, pero no sin antes haber preparado a sus hijas al menos a contralar su reiatsu, por tal motivo, se había negado a ser el quien les diera ese conocimiento, después ellas decidiría su futuro. Además ni padre e hijo querían que si el momento de que las chicas despertaran sus poderes, no fuera por el método que usó Hurahara para transformar al pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto cierto peliblanco buscaba el hollow que aparecía en su radar, cuando lo encontró se deshizo de él y pensó en regresar pero no estaba de humor para regresar con la fastidiosa de su teniente, así que decidió quedarse un raro a patrullar. Milagrosamente rompió una orden directa "presentarse inmediatamente antes la familia Kurosaki, en cuanto llegara al mundo humano"

Pasadas unas horas y de darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, decidió regresar a la residencia Kurosaki, era muy tarde y no quería causar molestias **–"_Matsumoto ya debería de estar en casa de Inoe"_-**, fue lo que paso por la mente del peliblanco. Así que decidió entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo. No recordaba bien cuál era la ventana del pelinaranja, así que decidió probar su suerte y se metió por la ventana del lado derecho, entró sin ningún problema, ya que estaba abierta. Al entrar vio dos camas, lo cual pareció extraño.

Decidió acercarse a una y al ver el bulto se sorprendió al a una chica rubia durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.  
_  
**-"Creo que me equivoque"-**_ pensó girándose para irse, pero en eso se escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse, no se asustó porque lo vieran ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera se preocupó por esconderse ya que ningún humano podía verlo en su forma shinigami. Solo se quedó quieto y espero a que la persona que entrara se metiera a la cama que estaba vacía y así poder irse sin hacer ningún ruido. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que tampoco se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba por entrar tenía una considerable presión espiritual pero lo que vio lo sorprendió; jamás se imaginó que fuese una chica pelinegra con el cabello mojado y solo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo la cual podía verlo, la chica al prender la luz de la habitación se dio cuenta de la presencia del peliblanco al verlo al lado de la cama de su hermana.

Fueron varios minutos de silencio en el que solo se observaban el uno al otro cuando de pronto karin pego el grito.

-No espera no grites- Exclamo el peliblanco acercándose a ella para tranquilizarla lo cual fue mucho peor ya que ahora la chica le tiraba con lo que encontraba a la cara.

-¡Maldito pervertido!, fuera de mi cuarto- Gritó Karin sin dejar de tirarle cosas.

-Espera, ¿Puedes verme?- Trató de preguntar confundido mientras esquivaba los objetos que la chica le lanzaba.

-¿Que si te veo?, ¡Como no te voy a ver con tremenda apariencia!, ¡llamas mucho la atención con ese pelo blanco y ropas extrañas! ¡¿Y por qué diablos tienes una katana siendo solo un **niño**?!-Exclamó Karin deteniendo su ataque un momento para reanudarlo después de terminar de habla, ni cuenta se había dado de que poseí ropas Shinigami.

-N-ni ¡¿Niño?!-Exclamó el joven capitán con una vena saliendo en su sien, podías decirle cualquier cosa a él, menos niño o enano**.-¡No soy un niño y detente de una buena ves!-**Exclamó harto y dispuesto a detenerla pero gracias a lo que ahora todo estaba regado en el piso se tropezó y cayó al suelo no sin antes haber llegado a la chica y caer encima de ella en una posición muy comprometedora, parecía como si la estuviera acorralando contra el suelo ya que para no caer completamente encima de ella puso sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y sus piernas entre las de ella mientras que ella estaba sin salida, estaba completamente sorprendida y entonces se dio cuenta de algo... ¡La toalla se le había caído!, Solo le tapaba la parte de la cintura para abajo, gracias al cielo traía puesta su ropa interior y cuando vio que el chico iba a bajar la mirada lo tomó del rostro con sus manos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tú que miras **más** abajo y te juro que te parto la cara- Amenazó Karin, Toushiro solo asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzado y sonrojado **-_"¿Por qué a mí?"-_** Pensaba.

-¿Qué pasa Karin porque tanto... ¡Aah!-Gritó su hermana al principio somnolienta pero al verlos ahí tirados y en tal posición despertó por completo. Enseguida ambos chicos se separaron bruscamente quedando a una gran distancia.

-Espera Yuzu, no es lo que piensas-Exclamó Karin tratando de explicar.

-¡Qué!, ¿Qué pasa?-Exclamó Ichigo entrando al cuarto.

-K-Karin-Chan e-esta con su novio-Dijo Yuzu tapándose la cara sonrojada con una almohada.

-¿Qué?...¡¿Karim tiene novio?!-Exclamó el pelinaranja furioso.

-¡Yo tampoco lo sabía!-Exclamó Yuzu al borde del llanto.

-Espera, es un mal entendido, ¡Ese **pervertido** entró al cuarto mientras yo entraba!-Exclamó Karin apuntando acusadoramente a Toushiro mientras se tapaba como podía con la toalla.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Oye niña, no soy un pervertido!-Exclamó Toushiro en su defensa.

**-¡QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ MALDITO ENANO!, POR ESO TE DESAPARECISTE ¿NO?!- **Exclamó Ichigo acercándose al peliblanco de una manera en que se podía ver fuego saliendo de los ojos del pelinaranja.

-No, espera, puedo explicarlo- Dijo el albino empezando a entrar en pánico a la vez que fruncía el ceño harto.

-Claro que tiene explicacion- Exclamó Ichigo dispuesto a atacarlo, pero el albino lo esquivo ágilmente dirigiéndose a la ventana para salir de ahí.

-Maldita sea Kurosaki, contigo no se puede razonar- Exclamó Toushiro saltando por la ventana.

-**¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!**-Gritó un iracundo ojimiel. Ichigo salió de su cuerpo humano y empezó el juego del gato y el ratón entre él y el albino.

-Vaya, mi capitán está creciendo muy rápido- Dijo Matsumoto llorando falsamente como si de su hijo se tratara.

-¿Ese enano pervertido es tu capitán?-Pregunto Karin.

-Si- Exclamó animadamente la voluptuosa teniente. Ya tenía con que divertirse a costa de su capitán, que por mala fortuna para el chico todavía se encontraba en el hogar Kurosaki.

-No me agrada-Dijo la pelinegra fastidiada recordando su rostro para cuando lo volviera a ver lo hiciera pagar. 

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando el peliblanco bajo a la sala del hogar Kurosaki, todos los presentes voltearon su vista hacia él. Ichigo volteo su cabeza dirigiendo una mirada de muerte hacia el chico, pero este ni se inmuto ante su amenazadora mirada, solo siguió su dirección al sofá. Sé quedó parado a un lado de Karin que se encontraba sentada en ese lugar, con el brazo apoyado en él apoya brazos del sofá, y con su mano apoyando el lado izquierdo de su cara con cierto tono aburrido. Todos los presentes solo se dedicaron a mirarse (_echarse miradas de muerte por parte del chico fresa XD_), antes de que Isshin decidió que era hora de las preguntas y respuestas.

**-**Bien, creo que ya es suficiente, ya es hora de que mi primer hijo y mi segunda hija sepan lo que hemos estado guardando durante mucho tiempo**-, **nadie dijo nada, lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron algunos suspiros por parte de los presentes. Todos tomaron asiento en la sala. Karin, Yuzu y Rukia se encontraban en el sofá más grande, frente al televisor, Toushiro se encontraba en el mismo sitio, solo que ahora se encontraba sentado en él apoya brazos, Ichigo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más pequeños al lado derecho de Rukia, e Isshin se encontraba de frente a su hijo en la sala.

Antes de empezar la charla, se escucharon pasos apresurados que venían desde las escaleras, los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a los dos pequeños que se apresuraban a su padre. El mayor llevaba una caja de madera en sus manos y rápidamente la extendió al peliblanco, este simplemente les sonrió a los pequeños y tomo la caja. Los pequeños agrandaron su sonrisa y se empezaron a extasiar, pero su padre los corto por el momento.

**-**Está bien, si quieren jugar primero deberán presentarse debidamente ante sus tíos**-. **Ante dichas palabras los pequeños se tensaron un poco, pero basto con que su padre pasara sus manos sobre la cabeza de sus pequeños despeinándolos en el momento, esto fue suficiente para poder tranquilizarlos.

Siguiendo órdenes como soldaditos, los niños se pararon frente a las personas presentes en la sala, se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia y volvieron a tomar su postura, el mayor tomo la iniciativa para presentarse.

**-**Buenos días, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Takeru tengo 4 años**-, **volteo a su izquierda y prosiguió con su presentación **-. **Y él es mi gemelo, Hitsugaya Takeshi**-**, y ambos corearon seguido, **-** Nuestros padres son Kurosaki Karin y Hitsugaya Toushiro, gusto en conocerlos**.-**

Ichigo simplemente se había quedado en blanco, no podía creer que ahora los gemelos frente a él se hubieran presentado de tal manera, sus emociones no estaban en su lugar, quería gritar, llorar, cerrar los ojos para que cuando los abriera, todo lo que había escuchado fuera mentira, no podía creer que le hubieran ocultado tales acontecimientos.

El ojimiel se quedó analizando a los pequeños detalladamente, sin duda, esos niños eran tanto de su hermana como del no tan pequeño frio capitán, puesto a que a simple vista son su vivo retrato, no se podía negar ese hecho. Pelo blanco un poco platinado debido al cabello negro de su madre e innegablemente en punta (_a pesar de su edad, sus apariencias son un poco parecidas a cuando Toushiro conoce a Matsumoto_), ojos grandes de un hermoso y enigmático color azul-turquesa, pero sin la mirada tan fría como su padre, sin duda la combinación de ambos jóvenes. La única diferencia física notable entre los dos pequeños era insignificante, claro, solo si logras prestar mucha atención.

El silencio se hizo un poco más de tiempo, los gemelos siguieron en el mismo lugar, Toushiro y Karin dirigieron una sonrisa de orgullo a sus hijos, los pequeños les devolvieron el gesto. Enseguida el silencio en la sala se cortó, Yuzu se levantó de su lugar dio una pequeña reverencia a sus sobrinos con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y se presentó. Todos voltearon su vista a un perdido Ichigo que por puro reflejo dio una leve reverencia a los pequeños y se presentó, pero antes de tomar su lugar se disculpó con los pequeños. Estos solo sonrieron a su tío de forma tímida, volvieron a hacer una reverencia y se dirigieron con su padre a tomar la caja de madera.

Karin se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba curiosa respecto a sus sobrinos así que decidió responder a sus interrogantes.

**-**Son gemelos de espejo**-, **fue la simple respuesta de Karin, Yuzu volteo a su dirección con un sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, Ichigo no pasó desapercibida la respuesta de su hermana menor así que decidió preguntar él mismo.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**-,** Karin iba a tomar la palabra de nuevo pero Toushiro se le adelantó**.**

**-**¿Que acaso no sabes acerca de los gemelos de espejo?**-**

**-**Si lo sé**-**

**-**¿Entonces?**-**

**-**Se lo que son pero no sé porque dicen que son gemelos de espejo si se ven exactamente iguales**-,** el ojimiel gruño su respuesta de forma golpeada ante la mira da de Toushiro. Por su parte el peliblanco ladeo un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión.

**-**¿En serio no te diste cuenta de su apariencia?**-, ** esta vez fue Rukia quien tomó la palabra.

**-**Sinceramente no, yo los vi igual que al **ENANO** que tengo frente a mí**\- **gruño el chico enfatizando la palabra mágica. Hitsugaya iba a reclamar por el insulto pero inmediatamente Yuzu tomó la palabra.

**-**Emmm… Onii-Chan… creo que deberías haber prestado más atención. Son gemelos de espejo debido ciertas características que creo que no pudiste notar **\- **lo dijo de manera tranquila y pausada, Ichigo estaba a punto de tomar la palabra cuando de nuevo su pequeña hermana se le adelanto.

**-**Por si no te diste cuenta, Takeru-Chan es el mayor, y es el vivo retrato de su padre**-, **Ichigo volvió a gruñir y Toushiro solo pudo sonreír de manera nerviosa. La pequeña kurosaki siguió con su explicación. **-**Mientras que Takeshi-Chan a diferencia de su hermano siendo su gemelo de espejo, sus rasgos físicos se invierten, lo más notable es el flequillo en su cabello, el mayor lo tiene del lado izquierdo igual que Shiro-Nii, y el pequeño lo tiene del lado derecho, al igual que la forma invertida en su cabello, al menos es lo que pude notar**\- **dijo esto de forma pensativa, pero pasando rápidamente a un semblante tranquilo y sonriente. **\- **O… ¿me equivoco?**-. **Tanto Karin como Toushiro negaron en afirmación, Ichigo volvió a gruñir, se quedó en su lugar cruzado de brazos.

Nadie había notado que los pequeños estaban de pie ahí, hasta que decidieron llamar la atención de su padre. Takeshi, jaló el pantalón de Toushiro, el chico dirigió su mirada al pequeño, que sostenía la caja de madera, la tomó y abrió la caja. Abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer lo que tenía en sus manos y se sorprendió más al ver algo que no debería estar ahí. Saco una fotografía de él y karin bailando en la pista del salón donde las gemelas Kurosaki tuvieron su fiesta de graduación, si bien en esos momentos no se llevaban bien, la foto podría decir lo contrario, se veían armoniosamente bien.

El peliblanco tomo la fotografía antes de que se llegara a notar y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón. Sacudió un poco el polvo de la caja con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo trasero, y se la entrego de nuevo a los pequeños, los cuales la tomaron gustosos. Se sentaron frente a los demás en la mesita que situada en medio de la sala. Para sorpresa de algunos, se dieron cuenta de que la caja pertenecía a Karin, siendo éste un tablero de ajedrez que alguna vez recibió de regalo de navidad por parte de su melliza, con la intensión de que según Yuzu, su hermana necesitaba más paciencia, claro que Karin con la gran paciencia que tuvo, lo dejo en uno de los rincones del cuarto para invitados.

Tanto Karin como Toushiro, solo atinaron a ver el juego que se iba a empezar entre los gemelos, Rukia e Issin no mostraron asombro alguno, ya sabían sobre los gustos y habilidades de los pequeños, pero tanto Ichigo y Yuzu miraron sorprendidos, si bien el ajedrez no es difícil de aprender, no imaginaron que los niños frente a ellos tuvieran tal habilidad. (La verdad yo no sé jugar ajedrez, solo me lo iamgino XD).

**-¡**Jejejej!,… enserio, los mocosos van a tener un juego de ajedrez, si Karin duro tan solo 3 días con él, me van a decir que en verdad van a tener una partida**\- **empezó a jactarse de la situación el ojimiel. Paro de reírse cuando recibió la mirada amenazadora de Rukia y los padres de los pequeños, así como una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su padre y su pequeña hermana. **-**¿Me lo dicen enserio?**-. **volvió a cuestionar.

**-**Porque no esperas a ver los resultados tú mismo hijo**\- ,** fue lo que se escuchó por parte de su padre.

**-**Como sea**-.**

Mientras los pequeños pasaron por desapercibido el insulto por parte de su tío, se dedicaron al juego frente a ellos, Ichigo, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlos, seguía muy enojado y confundido, pero extrañamente también podía sentir ese sentimiento de afecto originándose dentro de él. Si bien, nunca pensó en que su hermana y precisamente el capitán más joven y frio de la sociedad de almas tuvieran una relación de ese tipo y más cuando si mal no recordaba se odiaban a muerte.

**-_"Como es posible que haya pasado esto, si ni siquiera se podían ver ni en pintura"-_**Esto le daba vueltas a la cabeza, desde que vio a los pequeños. Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones, gracias a un cojín que fue lanzado directamente a su cara, gracias a Rukia, el chico fresa ni siquiera protesto, solo hizo un gruñido en señal de que ya tenía atención de los presentes.

**-**Ichigo, tu padre te hizo una regunta**\- , -**A sí, ¿Cuál? **-**la pelinegra solo rodó lo ojos en señal de frustración.

**-**Ichi-Nii, Otou-San quiere que tanto tú como Yuzu, hagan las preguntas que rondan en sus cabezas, para de una buena vez, ir a desayunar porque nos estamos muriendo de hambre**-**

Todas las almas presentes en la sala y cuando digo todas, son todas, incluyendo a los gemelos, voltearon su rostro hacia Karin con una gotita en su frente al estilo anime, en señal de confusión. La chica de cabellos oscuros, cerró los ojos con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, debido a su repentino comentario.

**-**Como sea, si tienen preguntas háganlas de una buena vez, que por eso estamos aquí, pero por favor Ichi-Nii, te pido que guardes la compostura, si no yo misma me encargaré de patearte el trasero**-**

Ante tal respuesta los presentes se volvieron nuevamente con una mirada de sorpresa, a diferencia de que Rukia se limitó a reprimir una risita, por su parte Karin no logro ver las expresiones de los que la rodeaban pues permaneció con los ojos cerrados, su característico ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Sin duda ese sería un largo día.

** N/A; BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO, LAS ACLARACIONES SEGUIRAN TODAVÍA, ASÍ QUE NO SE ME ESPANTES SI SIGUEN CON LO MISMO, LO QUE VIENE SERÁ MÁS ENTRETENIDO ESO SE LOS ASEGURO, CUALQUIER COSA HÁGANMELO SABER PARA MEJORAR, SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO. **

**BYE-BYE! ;)**

**GEMELOS DE ESPEJO: **Se llama gemelos espejo a los gemelos monocigóticos en los que la división del óvulo se produce entre los días 9 y el 12 (SEGUN EL BLOG DE LOS GEMELOSYMELLIZOZ)


	4. EXPLICACIONES A LA FRESA -parte 2-

**HOLA DE NUEVO QUERIDOS AMANTES DEL HITSUxARIN, LES TRAIGO NUEVO CAPÍTULO. ESTA VEZ ME DEMORE UNA SEMANA, QUE AUNQUE NO ES MUCHO, PARA MI SI LO ES... TENGO POCO TIEMPO A LA SEMANA PARA PODER ESCRIBIR, SI ACASO 3 HORAS ANTES DE QUEDAR INCONSCIENTE POR EL SUEÑO, Y NO QUISE ACTUALIZAR HASTA TENER TERMINADO EL CAPÍTULO #5, Y COMO YA QUEDO, ME VEN DE REGRESO POR AQUÍ XD. AL MENOS EL MANGA SE VE MUCHO MEJOR.**

**ESPERO Y REVISEN LOS COMENTARIOS FINALES.**

**SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO, Y QUE TENGAN BUENA LECTURA**

**BYE-BYE! ;)**

**BLEACH, SU ENTORNO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN EN ABSOLUTO, A EXCEPCIÓN DE UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE QUE ME HE DADO EL LUJO DE INVENTAR (¡TITE, DEJA DE JUGAR CON NUESTRAS EMOCIONES!,) **

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: "EXPLICACIONES A LA FRESA. Solo algunas" -Parte 2-**

La mañana dentro del hogar Kurosaki seguía avanzando de la misma manera: Ichigo seguía molesto y rehusado a cuestionar, solo dirigiendo la mirada a los pequeños frente a él. Isshin permaneció de la misma forma, esperando a que sus hijos se aventuraran a preguntar, lo demás siguieron prestando atención a los gemelos, y aunque pareciese que todo estaba tranquilo, dentro de cada individuo presente trataba de acomodar tanto preguntas como respuestas, para poder entender la situación en la que se encontraban.

Pero no todo es tranquilidad, ya que la paciencia es una virtud y como ya lo hemos dicho Karin no es devota de la paciencia…

**-¡CON UN DEMONIO ICHI-NII! , ¿NO VAS A HACER NINGUNA PREGUNTA?, ¿QUE ACASO NO QUIERES SABER ACERCA DEL PORQUE TOUSHIRO Y YO ESTAMOS JUNTOS?, O MEJOR AÚN, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO DOS HIJOS Y NO TE HABÍAMOS DICHO NADA AL RESPECTO?** **-, **la paciencia de Karin se fue al carajo. Los nervios de los presentes se dispararon, inmediatamente después del arrebato de la pelinegra Hitsugaya se levantó de su posición y se dirigió a sus hijos, los cuales estaban empezando a hacer algunos pucheros y sus ojitos empezaban a cristalizarse debido a las lágrimas. El ojiturquesa los abrazó y los levanto del suelo tratando de consolarlos, sin éxito no hizo nada más que llevarlos a la habitación que les correspondía y subió las escaleras con el par en brazos.

**-**Genial, ahora tengo que explicarles de nuevo**-. **La pelinegra se reprendió en casi un suspiro, que bien alcanzó a escuchar su melliza. Ninguno en la sala se movió, pero Yuzu se aventuró a preguntar.

**-¿**Qué es lo que tienes que explicar Karin-chan**?-, **la pregunta si bien era inocente también era intuitiva, la gemela rubia no tenía idea del porque hay que explicarle a dos niños de 4 años su arrebato, pero más que eso, quería saber el porqué de la reacción de los gemelos. La pelinegra mejoró su postura en el sofá.

**-**Está bien, ya que no veo que esta situación avance de una forma satisfactoria les voy a contar porque los niños reaccionaron de esa forma**-**

Por primera vez en toda la mañana el ojimiel mejoró su postura y prestó atención a lo que su hermana tenía que decir, la pelinegra respiro profundamente y de la misma forma exhalo.

**–**Bien, como ya se han dado cuenta, hemos estado ocultado su existencia durante todos estos años, esto es porque aún no soy reconocida oficialmente como shinigami o al menos tampoco como un shinigami sustituto al igual que tu Ichi-Nii, por eso tomamos esa decisión**\- **ichigo iba a tomar la palabra, pero de nueva cuenta Karin lo cayo con un ademán de su mano, por lo cual la chica prosiguió con su relato.

**–** por tal motivo, los pequeños no han tenido interacción con otras personas que no seamos sus padres, ocasionalmente con Rukia-Nee, Otou-San, Rangiku-San, las personas que viven en el mismo edificio que nosotros, y solo en contadas ocasiones con Urahara-San y Yoruishi-San, por lo tanto, la rutina es diferente a como lo era antes de irme Ichi-Nii, ellos han vivido encerrados en una casa, solo cuatro paredes, y solo han podido salir de ella en algunas ocasiones especiales y en las que podemos estar seguros que no podrán darse cuenta de su presencia, también hemos podido salir al parque en contadas ocasiones y solo de noche, ellos están acostumbrados a escuchar nuestro vocabulario indecente, pero no lo están a las voces altas, a los arrebatos de ningún tipo, ni míos ni de Toushiro, es por eso que tienen miedo de mí, y ahora de ti**-. **

La pelinegra bajo la cabeza, molesta consigo misma y por la situación en la que se encontraba su familia. Instintivamente Yuzu, abrazo a su hermana para poder tranquilizarla y más que nada para darle todo su apoyo, no imaginaba lo duro que la habían pasado al tratar de ocultar semejante problema. Tanto Isshin como Rukia siguieron en su posición pero se veía en su rostro la tristeza y el peso que cargaba la pelinegra, sin duda algo difícil para todos. La castaña dejo de abrazar a su hermana cuando sintió que se tranquilizó, ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa de verdadera empatía, sin duda, a pesar de ser tan diferentes el ser mellizas ayudaba en estos casos.

**-**lo siento mucho Karin, yo no imaginaba por que estabas pasando, pero no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste, soy tu hermano, hubiera entendido, y te hubiera ayudado en todo lo que pudiese**-, **si bien el ojimiel lo decía de corazón aún se notaba esa pesadez en sus palabras, más bien sonaba como reproche. **_-"Por dios, soy su hermano mayor, y no me lo dijo, como es posible que todo el mundo en quien confío me haya mentido de esa manera, que acaso no soy de fiar_**_"_**\- **esta palabras hacían eco en su mente.

**-**No es eso Ichi-Nii, sé que me hubieras ayudado en todo lo que pudieses, pero ten en cuenta, que cuando esto paso, tenía menos edad, no digo que ahora soy toda una experta o algo parecido, pero si esta mañana reaccionaste de forma agresiva en contra de Toushiro y solo porque mi padre te detuvo, no quiero imaginar cómo hubieras reaccionado hace 5 años al enterarte de que serías tío, de una de tus hermanas pequeñas, siempre reaccionas de la misma manera, sin duda hubieras hecho un escándalo de lo peor**-**

** -**SE CONTROLARME**-, **ahora las cosas empezaban a subir de tono**.**

**-**ESE NO ES EL PUNTO**-**

** -¿**ENTONCES CUAL ES**?** **-**

**\- EL MALDITO PUNTO ES QUE NO ESCUCHAS UN CARAJO ICHI-NII, POR ESO NO ME ATREVÍ A CONTARTE, DIME, QUE HUBIERAS HECHO AL ENTERARTE, HUBIERAS PERSEGUIDO AL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS POR QUE HABÍA ROBADO MI INOCENCIA, DIME, NO IRIAS TRAS ÉL A QUERER HACERLO PAGAR, HASTA DONDE HUBIERAS LLEGADO CON ESO, SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE LO HARÍAS, Y NO PODÍA DARME EL LUJO DE PERDER, MIS PODERES, MIS RECUERDOS, INCLUSO A TOUSHIRO, POR QUE SIN DUDA LA NOTICIA LLEGARPIA COMO PAN CALIENTE A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS-,** Pausó un momento.

**–**Dime Ichi-Nii, ¿tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo, si todo lo que te acabo de decir fuera más que cierto?, porque, bien sabes es verdad**-**. Karin dejo que toda o parte de su frustración saliera como agua en una presa, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien de haberlo dicho, era un peso menos.

* * *

El peliblanco depositó a los pequeños en la cama, que tenían su carita llena de lágrimas, y mocos chorreando de su nariz, los cuales sorbían ocasionalmente entre hipos y jadeos.

Hitsugaya los miró y sonrió de una forma tan dulce que nadie en la SS lo creería si lo hubieran visto. Se dirigió a una de las maletas y saco una pequeña toalla para limpiar la carita y nariz de los niños, mientras hacia su labor, los pequeños empezaron a tranquilizarse.

**-**Porque mamá grito de esa forma papá, y ¿por qué el tío Ichigo te golpeó?**-,** pregunto el menor de los pequeños aún en jadeos. Ahora era el momento en que el peliblanco tenía que explicarle una parte de las acciones anteriores a los pequeños, ya que antes no pudieron explicar las acciones del ojimiel.

-Su madre se molestó un poco eso es todo, no es para que se pongan de esa manera, ya se los he explicado, y, respecto a su tío, pues, él es muy explosivo respecto a los asuntos relacionados con su familia, es especial con sus hermanas, en estos momentos relacionados con su madre para ser más exactos. Saben a veces los adultos nos comportamos de una forma un tanto exagerada para poder transmitir lo que sentimos, o solo por enojo, su madre ha tenido muchas presiones, traten de comprenderla, y claramente su tío se ha llevado una enorme sorpresa**-**

** \- **Pero mamá nunca se había comportado así, y mucho menos contigo, y el tío Ichigo no tenía por qué tratarte de esa forma, no es correcto**-, **fue ahora el mayor el que tomó la palabra.

-Lo sé, pero las acciones de su madre hacía con migo ya se lo habíamos explicado y se supone que no se volvería a mencionar**-, **tomo un poco de aire antes de volver a continuar, **-** a veces es bueno reaccionar de esa forma, por ahora solo quédense aquí, hasta que hayamos terminado de hablar con sus tíos, quedo claro**-**

**-¡**Hai**!-**

* * *

Hitsugaya iba bajando de las escaleras después de haber tranquilizado a los pequeños, desde arriba se escuchaban los gritos de los hermanos Kurosaki, y mientras más se acercaba, más clara era la "conversación" de ambos.

**-**SE CONTROLARME**-, **ahora las cosas empezaban a subir de tono**.**

**-**ESE NO ES EL PUNTO**-**

** -¿**ENTONCES CUAL ES? **-**

**\- EL MALDITO PUNTO ES QUE NO ESCUCHAS UN CARAJO ICHI-NII, POR ESO NO ME ATREVÍ A CONTARTE, DIME, QUE HUBIERAS HECHO AL ENTERARTE, HUBIERAR PERSEGUIDO AL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS POR QUE HABÍA ROBADO MI INOCENCIA, DIME, NO IRIAS TRAS ÉL A QUERER HACERLO PAGAR, HASTA DONDE HUBIERAS LLEGADO CON ESO, SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE LO HARÍAS, Y NO PODÍA DARME EL LUJO DE PERDER A TOUSHIRO, MIS PODERES, YNCLUSO MIS RECUERDOS, POR QUE SIN DUDA LA NOTICIA LLEGARPIA COMO PAN CALIENTE A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS**. Pauso un momento.

**–**Dime Ichi-Nii, ¿tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo, si todo o que te acabo de decir fuera más que cierto?, porque, bien sabes es verdad**-**. Karin dejo que toda o parte de su frustración saliera como agua en una presa, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien de haberlo dicho, era un peso menos.

** -¡**Karin**!-, **la pelinegra volteo hacia la voz que conocía perfectamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre él en un abrazo, lo cual necesitaba y mucho. Inmediatamente el ojiturquesa le correspondió, recargo su barbilla en la base de la cabeza de la pelinegra, la cual empezó a sollozar tan ligeramente que solo el chico en sus brazos podía escucharla, pero se notaba claramente que su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Al menos ya sentían un peso menos, pero aún quedaban **detalles flotando**.

Sin duda la cara de todos presentes en la sala era un poema, y no un poema romántico, empalagoso de los que sin duda gustan a Yuzu, más bien era un poema, melancólico dramático llegándole a una tragedia (_que extremista XD_).

Aun después de tan reveladora noticia quedaba mucho que explicar, primero verían que de nuevo los chicos Kurosaki recobraran la compostura, pero por el momento las explicaciones podría esperar un poco más.

El Kurosaki mayor, se levando de su cómoda posición, se acercó a su hijo mayor, poso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, lo miró por un momento. El chico fresa nunca había visto tan serio a su padre, a excepción de las visitas año tras año a su difunta madre. Esta vez Ichigo se tragó su orgullo, bajo el rostro y dejo caer la guardia, milagrosamente su padre no hizo alguna estupidez.

**-**Trata de comprender a tu hermana hijo, en verdad ella y Toushiro tienen razones de peso para haber ocultado esa información, si bien yo y Rukia-Chan te lo hemos ocultado, no es porque nuestra confianza hacia ti no sea legítima, al contrario, sé que hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudar a tu hermana. Te aseguro que te diremos todo, pero por ahora es mejor que descansemos de esto unos minutos para que tú y tu hermana se calmen y acomoden sus ideas, y tanto Rukia-Chan como yo, te explicaremos nuestras razones.

Al pelinaranja no le quedo de otra más que asentir ante la explicación de su padre, seguía dolido con todo este asunto, tenía que poner en orden sus ideas, y sobre todo tenía que enfriar su cabeza, para por lo menos mantenerse centrado en todo lo que le tengan que decir.

**-**Saldré un momento**-**

**-**Quieres que te acompañe**-**

**-**No es necesario Rukia, no are nada estúpido, pero gracias de todas formas**-, **y sin más él ojimiel salió por la puerta principal.

Mientras tanto la pelinegra seguía en los brazos del albino el cual seguía brindándole protección con sus brazos, sentía que si la soltaba terminaría desapareciendo, sentía su dolor, pues él también lo compartía, sentía su angustia, pues también eran las suyas, sentían esa presión sobre sus hombros al guardar tan semejante noticia a todos aquellos en los que confiaban, pero sobretodo, por haberlo guardado a la Sociedad de Almas, que sin duda, aún con todas las implicaciones que llevaba tal secreto, se las arreglaron para tenerlo bajo llave durante 5 años.

A pesar de todo, Toushiro tenía que mantenerse firme, no podía demostrar incertidumbre, ni mostrar signos de debilidad ni ninguna de esas cosas por las que pueden llegar a pisotearte, no, él tenía que estar firme y decidido para su mujer, para sus hijos, pues si el no mantenía la calma, desde hace mucho, todo se hubiera derrumbado.

**-**Karin-Chan, sé que lo que acabas de contarnos no es fácil ni para ti, ni para Shiro-Nii, pero sé que eres muy valiente para haber hecho lo que hiciste, cualquiera en tu lugar no hubiera podido con todo, yo no hubiera podido, pero sé que tienes a alguien muy especial a tu lado que sin duda no te dejará caer, Gracias Toushiro-Nii-san por cuidar de mi hermana.

Para ese momento la pelinegra que aún seguía abrazada del peliblanco, se deshizo de su agarre lentamente, se quedó frente a su hermana, la castaña le regalo una enorme sonrisa, la cual contagió inmediatamente a su melliza.

**-**Gracias Yuzu, no sé qué haría sin ti**-, **sin duda echaba de menos a su melliza.

**-**Gracias Yuzu-Chan**-, **de igual manera el peliblanco le agradeció.

**-**No es necesario tanta gratitud, solo digo la verdad, además, creo Nii-San no volverá por un rato, será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento, además si mal no recuerdo, no hemos desayunado, no creo que sea bueno dejar a los invitados con hambre**-**

**-**No te preocupes Yuzu, sé que Ichi-Nii no se aparecerá en un buen rato no es fácil para él, pero, podemos pedir algo para desayunar**-.**

**-**Ooooh, no, no, no, no, no, no puedo permitirles hacer eso, si bien no tengo nada preparado, tengo lo necesario para hacer algo rápido, y así no pasaremos hambre**-.**

**-**Si es así, entonces déjame ayudarte**-**

**-**Ooooh, claro que no, creo que tienes que ir a platicar con mis pequeños sobrinitos, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y creo que necesitan que su madre esté con ellos, además Rukia-Nee puede ayudarme, ¿no es así?**-**

**-**Claro que si yuzu-Chan**-**

**-**Bien, ésta decidido, mi segunda hija, y mi tercer hija se encargaran de la cocina, así que Karin-chan, eres libre de ir con mis queridísimos y guapos nietos, para que les expliques la situación, en cuanto a Shiro-Chan, me acompañará a dar una vuelta.

**-**hee, muchas gracias capitán pero no ten…g..**\- **el muchacho no pudo terminar la frase, ya que su padre en el ley lo llevaba arrastrando hacia la salida, la vieja cabra solo agito su mano en forma de despedida.

**-**Creo que papá volvió a ser el mismo de siempre**-.**

**-**Espero que le vaya bien al capitán Hitsugaya**-.**

**-**No te preocupes Rukia-Nee, no pasara nada, solo espero, que Ichi-Nii, me perdone y me comprenda**-.**

**-**Vamos Karin-Chan, sé que tu hermano puede ser muy idiota y lento en algunas cuestiones , pero las ama a ambas, sé que no lo comprenderá o lo aceptará hoy, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo toda esta discusión habrá sido en vano**-.**

**-**Gracias de nuevo Rukia-Nee, Yuzu**-**.

**-**No te preocupes y anda con mis sobrinos, que te están esperando**-, **con eso la pelinegra giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió escaleras arriba para encontrarse con sus pequeños. Mientras unas compresivas Rukia y Yuzu, se quedaron en la sala.

**-**Yuzu-Chan…yo...**-**

-No te preocupes Rukia-Nee, sé que las razones por las que nos han ocultado esto son de suma importancia, pero yo no puedo juzgar a nadie por tales decisiones, si hay repercusiones e involucran a mi hermana, yo estoy de acuerdo y los apoyo, me duele, claro, después de todo somos familia, pero de nuevo te digo, no te preocupes, más adelante sabremos el porqué del asunto, hasta entonces seré paciente **-. **Con una enorme sonrisa tranquilizó a la chica delante de ella, sin duda Yuzu tenía ese efecto maternal para todos.

**Mientras tanto…**

**_-"Maldición, cuando llegara el momento en que me dé el respeto que merezco"-, _**el muchacho fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su antiguo capitán lo libero de su agarre.

**-**Sabes que ya no soy tu capitán Toushiro, porque simplemente no me llamas Issin, o si lo prefieres puedes llamarme papá**-, **con una expresión idiota y con ojos de corazoncito el Kurosaki mayor miraba a su antiguo tercer al mando, el peliblanco solo puso cara de WTF?, con una gotita resbalando por su cara.

**-**Lo se señor, pero aún con todo lo que ha pasado simplemente no puedo dejar de lado que usted fue mi capitán, aunque se comporte como un idiota, yo siempre le seguiré siendo fiel, pero por favor haga un esfuerzo, y así como usted me pidió que lo llame de otra forma, insisto en que me deje de llamar _Shiro-Chan_, no soy un niño**-, **aun siendo un reclamo, el peliblanco, lo dijo de manera tranquila y en voz baja, tal vez así tendría más efecto su petición.

**-**Se perfectamente que no cambiaras la forma en la que te diriges a mí y también sé que no eres un niño, me ha quedado muy en claro, pero, simplemente me gusta molestarte, por eso te seguiré llamando **Shiro-Chan -**, totalmente y de forma despreocupada el pelinegro de carácter infantil le hizo saber al chico que no cambiaría de parecer. **–"_perfecto"-, _**volvió a gruñir en su mente el muchacho.

**-_No sé de qué se queja maestro, usted sabe perfectamente que su antiguo capitán no cambiara de parecer, creo que al igual que su hermano en ley, sigue enojado con usted, aunque no lo aparente demasiado, pero tenga en cuenta que al menos él ya lo ha aceptado-,_ **Hyorinmmaru, hizo acto de presencia en la conciencia de Toushiro.

**–"_Sólo cállate quieres, no estas ayudando demasiado_**"**-, **el Dragón solo se quedó callado ante las palabras de su maestro, sin duda, también disfrutaba de esas escenas en las que se reían a costa de su poseedor.

**-**Oye Shiro-Chan, me escuchas, no es muy conveniente platicar con tu Zampakuto mientras caminas por las calles ¿No crees?**-**

El ojiturquesa fue sacado de sus cavilaciones para poder prestar atención al hombre mayor.

**-**Disculpe señor** -, **

**-**Está bien, no te preocupes**-.**

**-**De todas formas, ¿a dónde vamos?**-**

**-**Iremos por un pequeño presente para mis adorables nietos**-**

A Toushiro no le quedo de otra más que asentir con un pequeño sonido que salió de su garganta, después de todo sería imposible librarse de su padre en ley.

En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar se encontraba una pelinegra frente a la puerta de su habitación.

**-**Maldición, como puedo sentirme intimidada por unos niños de 4 años, por dios, si son mis hijos, pero no puedo culparlos después de todo ellos no tienen la culpa de nada**-, **se reprendió mentalmente antes de abrir la puerta frente a ella.

**-¡**Hola**!, ¿**qué es lo que hacen**?-**

**-**Papa dijo que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que terminaran de hablar **-,** el mayor respondió, pero no levanto la mirada hacia la pelinegra, la cual al notar la tensión en su cuerpo se sintió triste, dejo salir otro suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin decir palabra alguna, se acercó a la cama donde los pequeños se encontraban sentados, ambos tenían un cojín afelpado con la forma y colores de un balón de soccer. La pelinegra se posicionó sobre sus rodillas quedando al borde de la cama.

**-**Bien, ¿qué es lo que me quieren preguntar?** -. **Su voz fue sumisa, dulce y reconfortarle, que los pequeños dejaron por un momento su miedo, y por primera vez desde que su madre entró, posaron sus ojos sobre los de ella.

**-¿**Estas molesta**?-**

**-**No estoy molesta, estoy asustada**-**

**-¿**Porqué**?-**

**-**Hay cosas que ponen en riesgo nuestro bienestar, a mí, a su padre y a ustedes. Por el momento no comprenderán a que me refiero, pero se los aseguro que después se darán cuenta del porque**-**

**-**Estas molesta con el tío Ichigo**-**

**-**supongo que un poco**-**

**-¿**Porque golpeó a papá**?-**

**-**No exactamente, no sé cómo explicarlo**-**

**-¿**Por qué le gritaste de esa forma al tío Ichigo**?-**

**-**Hay momentos en que los adultos, reaccionamos de esa forma para expresar lo que sentimos, sé que no es lo correcto, pero últimamente mi temperamento ha ido en aumento**-**

**-**Papá dijo algo parecido**-**

**-**pues su padre tiene razón en lo que dijo**-**

El juego de preguntas y respuestas llegó a su fin en ese momento (**N/A, los gemelos iban alternándose para hacer las preguntas, el mayor empezó con la primera :v), **pero aún con todo el cuestionario realizado, los pequeños seguían en la misma posición, parecían preocupados, la chica delante de ellos se sentía frustrada, así se habían comportado el día del incidente en que cambio la forma en que vieron los pequeños a su madre, aunque ya lo habían superado un poco, por lo menos ahora dejaban que se acercara a ellos. Por su parte la pelinegra no pudo más y rompió en llanto, no era un llanto escandaloso, pero si era un llanto de dolor, sus hijos seguían recordando el pasado y le dolía profundamente.

**-**No llores mamá**-, **fue el turno de Takeshi. Se veía su carita preocupada, y la de su hermano culpable, su padre ya les había hecho la advertencia para dejar el tema de lado, pero hicieron lo contrario.

Rápidamente los dos pequeños se encontraban colgando del cuello de su madre, y compartieron el llanto.

**-¡**L…o sen…timos, no queríamos hacerte llo…rar!**-. **De nueva cuenta a coro, a moco tendido y entre jadeos se disculparon con su madre, ahora los llantos eran un poco más audible, nadie se imaginaria que la chica dentro de ese cuarto fue nada más ni nada menos que Kurosaki Karin.

Después de poco los tres dejaron de llorar.

**-¿**Mamá, estas molesta con nosotros**?-, ** de nueva cuenta fue Takeshi en que rompió el silencio, ahora los pequeños se encontraban parados en la habitación frente a su madre.

**-**Claro que no estoy molesta con ustedes, no podría estarlo, son mi vida, mi razón de ser, yo los amo demasiado, y no saben cuánto**-, **inmediatamente, abrazó a los pequeños que correspondieron el abrazo, ahora si se notaba que los pequeños habían dejado de lado el anterior incidente. Se separaron un poco de la pelinegra para dar un beso cada uno en la mejilla de su madre, Karin solo dejo escapar una pequeña risita, se limpió las lágrimas y limpio la de los pequeños dejando una mano en la mejilla de cada uno.

**-**Saben todavía me es difícil verlos llorar de esa manera**-**

**-¡¿**Por qué**?!- , -¡¿**Por qué**?!-**

**-**Pues porque se parecen tanto a su padre que me cuesta mucho trabajo imaginarlo en llanto, sin duda es un cubito de hielo, ¿no creen? **-, **si bien su respuesta no era una mentira, tampoco era toda una verdad.

**-**Sabes que no le gusta que le des apodos, ¿por qué lo haces?, ahora Takeru fue en que tomó la palabra.

**-**Lo hago porque sé que nunca se va a enfadar conmigo **pequeño** genio**-**

**-**Yo no soy un **bebé-, **soltó de pronto en chico _mayor (se parece a alguien ¿no creen?)._

A la chica Kurosaki no le quedo de otra más que reprimir una risita, mientras Takeshi solo volteaba la vista de con su madre a su hermano, éste último se encontraba desviando un poco la mirada y cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho e inflando su cachetes.

**-**jijiji, en serio Tekeru, te pareces mucho al enano de tu padre, solo que tú eres más adorable**-**

**-¿**Y yo soy adorable**?-, **usando su dedo índice para apuntarse así mismo, Takeshi pregunto a la pelinegra, la cual solo rió un poco más sonoramente y abrazó a los pequeños para empezar el juego de las cosquillas. Las risas de los pequeños se escuchaban por toda la casa, eso puso de buen humor a 3 personalidades que se encontraban en la cocina, pero a quien puso de mejor humor fue al chico que se encontraba viendo la escena.

**-**Parece que en verdad se la están pasando bien**-, **se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación esa voz tan conocida por las tres almas en esa habitación. Inmediatamente dejaron de jugar y los pequeños corrieron a su padre quien levanto al par en brazos. La pelinegra simplemente se sentó en la orilla de la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, dando a entender que las cosas estaban mejor. Esta vez no tuvo que explicar demasiado sus acciones.

Loe pequeños besaron a su padre y éste les devolvió el gesto de la misma manera junto a una sonrisa, se encamino a la cama y se sentó junto a Karin, la cual tomó en brazos al mayor de los pequeños.

**-**Algo me dice que alguien está molesto ¿no es así?**-**

**-**Mamá dijo que eres un enano, y que yo soy un bebé. Yo no soy un bebé, ya tengo 4 y pronto tendré 5, así que no soy un bebé**-. **El pequeño siguió en los brazos de su madre solo que volvió a cruzar los brazos y puso de nuevo su cara de puchero. Karin volvió a reír disimuladamente mientras Takeshi escuchaba atentamente.

**-**Bueno, claramente se nota que yo no soy un enano**-, **volvió su mirada hacia la pelinegra, la cual solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. **–**Y tampoco eres un bebé pero, si eres muy pequeño todavía**-**

**-¿**Vamos a ser igual de altos como tú**?-, **corearon los dos pequeños, a lo que Karin soltó un poco más la risa, la cual no le gusto para nada al capitán, pero lo dejó para después.

**-**Bueno… creo que si… **"_solo espero que no tarden en crecer como yo TT_TT")…_** además todavía falta mucho para que tengan una altura parecida a la mía**-**

**-**Claro tal vez otros 100 años más y serán igual de altos que su padre**-**

**-**Oye… eso no es gracioso (¬_¬´)…**-**

**-**Para mí si lo es (^_^)**-**

**-**Claro siempre y cuando los insultos sean a mi persona**-**

**-**Claro, si no, no tiene sentido, te lo dije, alguna vez juré que te haría pagar por cierto incidente**-. **Ahora Hitsugaya tenía venas de enojo por toda la cara, lo pequeños ya estaban acostumbrados a las constantes burlas e insultos que sus padres se hacían mutuamente. **(N/A si para los Kurosaki eran las peleas y golpes, para los Hitsugayan eran los insultos, y como lo mencioné antes, solo a los insultos). **La cara del peliblanco cambió a una de sorpresa pero a la vez de duda.

**-**¿Me estás diciendo que todavía te estas vengando por la vez que te vi medio desnuda en tu cuarto al entrar por equivocación?**\- **Su voz sonó un poco insinuante, a lo que la pelinegra se ruborizó un _poco (creo que se olvidaron de dos pequeños detalles XD). _

**-**jejejejje… ummm, tal vez un poco, que si mi hermana no hubiera despertado te hubiera pateado el trasero**-**

**-**Aaa, ¿en serio?**-**, ahora el peliblanco se acercaba lentamente a la mujer frente a él haciendo que la chica se inclinara un poco hacia atrás **–"_kyaaa, parezco una adolescente llena de hormonas"-_**, si bien no había el motivo para ponerse de tal forma, para la chica aún había momentos como éste en que el muchacho frente a ella lograba ponerle los nervios de punta, que digo nervios, las hormonas disparada y revoloteando como los dientes de león al soplar por encimas de ellas _(jejej ni yo me creo lo que acabo de poner XD), _**-"_solo un poco más y podré besarla…"- _**

**-**Papá… ¿a dónde fueron tú y el abuelo?**-. **Takeshi rompió el encanto en el momento indicado, a lo que Hitsugaya y Karin, solo dejaron escapar un suspiro por la inapropiada interrupción del pequeño, a lo que la pelinegra solo veía divertida la interrupción, tenía muy en cuenta que el ojiturquesa estaba desesperado por besarla.

**-**Aaaa cierto lo había olvidado, su abuelo les trajo una sorpresa que creo que les va a encantar, aunque creo que tendrán que esperar para poder disfrutarla, además su tía Yuzu dijo que bajáramos a desayunar**\- **el peliblanco olvido un momento la interrupción del pequeño y cambió su expresión a una despreocupada.

**-**Podemos adelantarnos Papá, Mamá**-**, los pequeños bajaron de las piernas de sus padres esperando la respuesta de alguno de los dos.

**-**Claro, solo tengan cuidado al bajar las escaleras, díganle a sus tías y a su abuelo que bajaremos en un momento**-**

**-**Claro mamá**-. **Los pequeños respondieron a sus padres, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se dirigieron escaleras abajo tomados de la mano.

El peliblanco se acomodó mejor en la cama quedando frente a Karin, tomó las manos de la morocha y besó cada una. La pelinegra adornó su rostro con una enorme sonrisa, que el peliblanco no paso por alto, soltó sus propias manos, pero rápidamente las colocó a los lados del rostro de la chica, sabía perfectamente que si no reaccionaba rápido ella se zafaría de su agarre, le encantaba hacerse la difícil, y a él le encantaban los retos, no tardo mucho para que sus rostro estuvieran juntos, sus narices se rozaban ligeramente, podían sentir la respiración mutua, lo que empezó a elevar el calor en la habitación y no precisamente por la cercanía de ambos si no por el reiatsu de la pelinegra, sin duda parecía una adolescente.

La boca de ambos se abría y cerraba por el rose de los labios, por el tenue contacto de la piel de cada uno, no faltaba mucho, ya había esperado demasiado, cada uno cerró los ojos y…

**-¡**Ohhhh, mi querida primera hija y mi segundo hijo, quieren tener más privacidad!**-, **se escuchó el grito de Isshin por toda la casa, no bastaba con que solo ellos escucharan, no, toda la casa escucho las insinuaciones del hombre loco recargado en el marco de la puerta. Karin no tuvo de otra más que levantarse bruscamente de su cómoda posición y fue a darle un golpe a su padre, por su parte Hitsugaya solo se quedó con la cara en blanco y nuevamente con las ganas de besar a su mujer.

**-**Oh cállate, ¿acaso tienes que difundir nuestra vida privada a todos los vecinos?**\- **con una enorme protuberancia saliendo del cráneo del hombre y ojos en forma de cascada Isshin no tuvo de otra más que sacar de su bolsillo en la camisa una foto de su difunta esposa y decir quien sabe que cosas acerca de lo desnaturaliza de su hija.

**-**De todas formas, ¿a qué has venido hasta acá?**-**

**-**Bueno mis queridísimos nietos dijeron que bajaría en un rato, y yo quise asegurarme de que no estuvieran encargando a otro par**-. **Karin se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, mientras se ponía colorada al igual que cierto capitán que se encontraba escuchando atentamente. Isshin recibió otro golpe por parte de su hija.

**-¡**AAA, pero Karin-Chan ahora ¿porque me golpeaste TT_TT**!?-**

**-**Por decir estupideces, por eso**… **bueno eso no va a cambiar**-, **la pelinegra llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla para simular que estaba pensado muy bien en sus palabras.

Issin se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y volvió su mirada a su hija y su hijo en ley que ya se encontraba a un lado de la chica.

**-**Bien bajemos, no hagamos esperar a tu hermana**-**

Los dos chicos siguieron tras el hombre mayor, con una cara de disgusto por parte de la pelinegra y una mirada seria por parte del peliblanco. En el comedor los esperaban los pequeños, mientras que Yuzu y Rukian terminaban de poner algunos de los alimentos en la mesa con una enorme sonrisa pícara en sus rostros. Todos tomaron su lugar respectivamente a sabiendas que el chico fresa no llegaría a acompañarlos.

**-¡ITADAKIMASU!-**

* * *

**N/A: BUENO HE AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO, CREO QUE ES UNO DE LOS MÁS LARGOS QUE HE HECHO PUFF, Y TODAVÍA TENDRÁN QUE LIDIAR CON LA TRAMA, MÁS ADELANTE SE VERÁ UN AMBIENTE UN POCO MAS RELAJADO, Y OBVIAMENTE CON MUCHAS MÁS SORPRESAS JEJEJ, PERO TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR, AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA VIENEN MEJORES COSAS, QUE ESPERO Y ACEPTEN JEJEJ XD. Ha Y TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR PARA EL BESO JOJOJO. TODO ESTO PASA POR NO TENER QUE HACER NADA EN VACACIONES (NECESITO AMIGOS U_U), PERO BUENO, DUDAS RECLAMOS, CONSEJOS, AVISOS DE VISITAS INESPERADAS, TODO ES BIENVENIDO XD, CUALQUIER COSA HÁGANLO SABER.**

**AUNQUE TENGO UNA DUDA.**

**¿LES GUTsA EL ULQUI-HIME?, POR QUE EN MI LOCA IDEA LO HAY :V, NO SE COMO PERO LO HAY, SI NO LES GUSTA, PUEDO HACER UN CAMBIO, AFIN DE CUENTAS QUE NO ES MUY NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA… Y OTRA COSA;**

**DE QUE TIPO LES GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA LA ZAMPAKUTO DE KARIN, SOY UNA PÉSIMA PERSONA PARA ENCONTRAR ESTE TIPO DE RELACIONES (ZAMPAKUTO-POSEEDOR), ME LA IMAGINO, PERO NO SE SI SEA MUY BIEN ACEPTADA, YA QUE SIEMPRE TRATAMOS DE LIGAR A LA ZAMPAKUTO DE KARIN CON LA DE TOUSHIRO, SI HAY SUGERENCIAS ME GUSTARÍA SABERLAS HEJEJEJ XD**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A;**

**Aresuri-cham: qué bueno que te guste lo que escribo, tú también nos debes historias jejej XD**

**alejandra-pyon; que bueno que ames mi historia, con eso estamos al parejo ;)**

**hitsukarin; sí, eso ocultaban, ocultan algunas cosas más, pero se irán sabiendo en su momento, faltara un poco para que sepas las intenciones de Isshin y Rukia, aunque no es algo del otro mundo.**

**SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO. BYE-BYE! ;)**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: REFLEXIONES DE UNA FRUTA

**_HOLA DE NUEVO. YA HAN PASADO COMO 3 SEMANAS CON ESTA, Y COMO YA HE TERMINADO EL CAPÍTULO 5, Y EMPEZADO EL 6 VINE A MOLESTAR UN RATO XD. ÉSTE CAPÍTULO SOLO ES CENTRADO EN ICHIGO, EL TITULO LO DICE TODO, NO SE EN REALIDAD COMO REACCIONARIA ANTE TAL SITUACIÓN, POR LO TANTO TAL VEZ Y LLEGUE A ESTAR FUERA DE SU PERFIL, SI ES ASÍ DÍGANMELO, SI ES MUY PARECIDO TAMBIÉN DÍGANMELO. NO ME IDENTIFICO CON SU PERSONAJE POR LO TANTO EN REALIDAD FUE MUY PESADO PARA MI ESCRIBIRLO. ES UN CAPÍTULO CORTO, PERO SIRVE MUCHO PARA LO QUE VENGA MÁS ADELANTE._**

**_AAAA Y NO CONTESTARON A MI PREGUNTA, ME ESCRIBEN 3 PERSONAS Y NO AYUDARON MUCHO TT_TT, BUENO, AL MENOS FALTA UN BUEN PARA ESO..._**

**_ : no te preocupes seguiré la historia, tardare más de lo normal, la universidad es pesada y más cuando no sabes programar muy bien :v. Respecto a la relación de los protagonistas, no se, así es como me los imagino, sin ser muy empalagosos, con tonos de humor presente al estilo de bleach, drama, y la tensión entre los dos, así es más divertido. Y también la relación que mantiene con sus pequeños pues, aunque es un tipo frió y de carácter duro y apacible, pues es como todo, tiene un corazón y sentimientos, así como en no ha tenido una "familia" propia hará todo por mantener a salvo lo más preciado que ahora tiene. (me acabo de aventar un chorro XD)._**

**_aresuri-cham: No fue una semana fueron 2 semanas del capítulo anterior, y 3 de éste XD, creo que ahora si te he hecho esperar mucho, compartimos los mismos topes, escuela, y en mi caso trabajo TT_TT, aunque me gusta lo que hago. Como ya dije, seguirás viendo en lado sensible del enano para con sus peques, y si es un pervertido, junto a Karin, pero eso no lo verán por esta historia, sus encuentros "amorosos" los subiré por separada con otra clasificación jejejj XD aunque seguiré con la tensión. También espero tus historias._**

**_hitsukarin4ever: Si tienen sus enredos, pero es parte de, y pues, en el capítulo anterior se dice quien es el mayor y quien el menor, pero si no quieres releerlo, tendrás que espera al otro capítulo dieC más respecto a los peques._**

**_DESPUÉS_****_ LES MOSTRARE UN DIBUJO DE LOS PEQUEÑOS, AUNQUE ACTUALMENTE EN MI DIBUJO APARENTAN COMO 13 AÑOS SE LOS MOSTRARE, DESPUÉS LOS ARE DE UNA FORMA MÁS INFANTIL, PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA. TAMBIÉN ARE LOS MISMO CON TOUSHIRO Y KARIN._**

**_SIN MÁS LOS DEJÓ CON EL CAPÍTULO 5_**

**_¡BUENA LECTURA!_**

**_BLEACH, SUS PERSONAJES Y SU ENTORNO NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, A EXCEPCIÓN DE UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE QUE ME HE DADO LA LIBERTAD DE INVENTAR._**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 5: "REFLEXIONES DE UNA FRUTA"_**

Al salir de su casa, Ichigo vagó aparentemente sin rumbo fijo. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente si siquiera darse cuenta fue ir a visitar el lugar a la orilla del rió donde su madre fue atacada por el hollow que la despojó de su vida. Permaneció allí sentado solo observando el movimiento del agua, dejando de lado las miradas curiosas de la gente que pasaba ocasionalmente por ahí.

Esta vez dejó que el silencio se apoderara de su ser, ignoró profundamente el llamado de su zampakuto haciéndole la indicación de que estaba lloviendo y el cielo estaba demasiado gris, también ignoró las burlas y constantes insinuaciones de su hollow interno, como lo hizo, eso es algo que no podría explicar, simplemente se sentó y dejó que todo se fuera al carajo por un momento.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y seguía con la mirada perdida, su atención regresó al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se percató del tacto, pero su mirada y su semblante no cambiaron para nada.

La persona que se acercó a él no le presionó para que dijera palabra alguna, su simple acción fue colocarse a un lado del chico fresa igualando su postura _(sentados con las piernas cruzadas). _Para sorpresa de la chica éste empezó a reaccionar.

**-¿**cuál sería tu reacción, si alguien de tu familia te contara de algo que te han guardo desde hace mucho tiempo, y no te han tomado la importancia necesaria para confiar en ti**?-.**

**-**Depende de que es lo que me han estado guardando, y quien me lo ha estado guardando, así podré darle la importancia que debe de tener. Pero dime, ¿Quién te ha guardado tal secreto?**-**

**-¿**Qué te hace pensar que el afectado soy yo**?-**

**-**No me mientas Ichigo, se perfectamente que ese asunto te concierne, si no, no estarías con el ánimo por las nubes**-**

El ojimiel no respondió al instante, todavía seguía con la mente en blanco, pero aun así la tenía hecha un caos, pues se percató de la angustia que se sentía la angustia en su mundo interno. La chica a su lado, no siguió haciendo más preguntas, sabía que si no respondía en ese momento lo haría en cualquier otro, así que siguió en el mismo lugar junto al chico.

Ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos y ninguno de los dos prosiguió con la plática. La chica a su lado se preparó para levantarse, tenía deberes por hacer y si el ojimiel no estaba en disposición para seguir hablando no lo presionaría en absoluto, y así como así escuchó un débil pero audible suspiro. La chica prestó atención.

**-**Se trata de mi hermana Karin**-, **la chica a su lado volvió a sentarse y escuchó atentamente, estaba logrando algo.

**-**Como sabes ella se fue a estudiar, y a seguir entrenando, hoy llegó después de tanto tiempo… **-. **Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió con su relato. **–**E-ella me…. Ella me…, ella nos ha confesado a mí y a Yuzu que es madre de dos pequeños**-. **Estas últimas palabras las dejó salir a regañadientes de su garganta, con un tinte de tristeza en ellas, aún seguía aceptando la noticia, por su parte la chica a su lado volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, pero no dijo ninguna palabra.

Esperó a que el ojimiel prosiguiera pero no lo hizo, así que se aventuró a preguntar ella misma.

**-¿**Cómo te sientes al respecto**?-**

**-**Yo no lo sé…., nunca imagine que después de tanto tiempo llegara y me dijera que es madre, y que lo había ocultado por mucho tiempo. Siento mucha rabia, pero a la vez siento felicidad**-** volvieron a permanecer en silencio por unos segundos.

**-¿**Por qué crees que te sientes así**?-**

**-**No lo sé. Siento que he sido ignorado, porque todos en los que confió lo sabían. Urahara-San, Yoruichi-San, Rangiku-San, Rukia y hasta mi padre. No se tomaron la delicadeza en ponerme al tato de la situación, yo no creo que merezca el que me hayan hecho a un lado**-**

**-¿**Y porque te sientes feliz**?-**

**-**Porque sé que ella está bien. Porque tenía muchas ganas de verla, ya que nunca tenía tiempo por los estudios o por los entrenamientos, teníamos mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntos por más de un fin de semana ocasional. Aunque ahora sé que también se debía a otras cosas.

**-**Supongo que tienes razón en ambas partes, no me ha pasado algo semejante, pero es parecido a la vez en que me ocultaron todo eso de la sociedad de almas y de tus poderes, me sentía de una manera muy parecida, pero dime, que sientes al saber que eres tío Ichigo**-**

**-**Yo… no lo sé…, primero, sentí mucha rabia, pero también he llegado a sentir empatía por ellos, su mirada es muy parecida a la de Karin, pero por otro lado se parecen a él**-**

**-**A él…, te refieres a su padre…puedo saber ¿quién es?**-**

**-**El maldito enano capitán de la 10ma división… Hitsugaya Toushiro**-. **Ante la mención del capitán, el ojimiel soltó las palabras con amargura, su tono irritado al mencionarlo era evidente. Por otro lado su acompañante volvió a abrir los ojos de la impresión, también sabía acerca de los entrenamientos de Karin, así que de antemano sabía del frio capitán.

**-**Wow, wow, wow, wow… espera un momento, me estás diciendo, que tu hermana Karin tiene dos pequeños, con nada más ni nada menos que con el capitán Hitsugaya, ¿que acaso no se odiaban a muerte?**-**

**-**Esa misma pregunta me he hecho muchas veces**-**

**-**Eso sí que es un asunto delicado. Pero ¿cómo es eso de que tu padre y Kuchiki ya lo sabían y no te lo contaron?**-**

**-**Yo también me he hecho esa pregunta. Según mi padre tienen motivos de peso para haberlo ocultado**-**

**-**Y supongo que has salido de tu casa sin escuchar las explicaciones de tu hermana, de tu padre y de Kuchiki ¿cierto?**-**

**-¿**Qué te hace pensar eso**?-**

**-**Ichigo, sin duda alguna eres un idiota para algunos asuntos. Mira, no se cuales sean las razones por las que te han ocultado tal hecho, pero si en realidad quiero saber la verdad de las cosas, hubiera esperado a escuchar lo que tuviera que escuchar, y al parecer tú hiciste exactamente lo contrario**-**

**-**Sé que no es fácil, hasta yo estoy impresionada, pero recuerda, tú no eres el único al que han guardado tal secreto, por otro lado está Yuzu-Chan, ¿crees que ella no está pasando por algo similar a lo que sientes en estos momentos?, creo que por ese lado haz sido muy egoísta de tu parte.

Para ese entonces el pelinaranja estaba sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, sin duda, la chica a su lado le había ayudado bastante, no se había dado cuenta que su error había sido muy grande, hasta se sentía estúpido, y no era para menos, juzgó a su hermana sin antes escuchar lo que tenía que decir a él, sin duda alguna su egoísmo lo había segado, no imaginó que Yuzu estuviera de la misma forma que él. Tenía que remediar su error.

**-**Gracias por escucharme Tatsuki, en verdad me has ayudado demasiado**-**

La pelinegra se sorprendió, en verdad Ichigo le estaba agradeciendo, estaba sonriendo, eso sin duda era un sueño, pero se alegró de que su amigo de la infancia se sentía mucho mejor.

**-**No fue nada, en verdad, para eso somos los amigos, recuérdelo cabezota**-**

La pelinegra le devolvió el gesto con un golpe afectivo en el brazo, con el cual el ojimiel se despejó más de su semblante serio, sin duda tenia buenos amigos, aunque algunos se negasen a aceptarlo _(Quyncis y su odio hacia los Shinihamis XD). _

**-**Bien me tengo que ir, iré a visitar a Orihime, por favor envíale mis saludos a tu familia, y recuerda presentarme a tus sobrinos**-. **Con una despedida rápida, la pelinegra se alejó moviendo su mano derecha al aire, Ichigo se quedó ahí, ahora que su mente estaba un poco más despejada sabía perfectamente que es lo que tenía que hacer. Pero antes…

**-**Iré a hacer una visita**-**

* * *

**_TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO 5 ASÍ QUE YA SABES, CUALQUIER COSA HÁGANLA SABER PARA MEJORAR._**

**_¡BYE-BYE! ;)_**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: TIME OUT (por el momento)

**_HOLA DE NUEVO QUERID LECTORES (NO SE SI VE ME VISITEN HOMBRES, PERO ME DA IGUAL XD..._**

**_PASADO DE 3 SEMANAS DESDE QUE ACTUALICE.ÉSTE CAPÍTULO INICIALMENTE IBA TENRE OTRO TÍTULO PERO DEBIDO AL RUMBO QUE TOMO LA HISTORIA DECIDÍ CAMBIARLO...ESPERO QUE PARA BIEN..._**

**_BIEN... BLECH, SUS PERSONAJES Y SU ENTORNO NO ME PERTECEN EN LO ABSULUTO, SALVO ALGU QUE OTRO PERSONAJE QUE ME HE DADO EL LUJO DE INVENTAR. SIN MÁS LOS DEJO CON UN N UEVO CAPÍTULO._**

**_¡BUENA LECTURA!_**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 6: "TIME OUT" (POR EL MOMENTO) -PARTE 1-_**

Había pasado poco más de 4 horas desde que Ichigo decidió salir de su casa a despejarse, pero aún no se tenían ni idea de donde pudiera estar, Isshin decidió ir a visitar a Urahara y de paso tal vez bebería algo con él ya que había déjalo de lado la clínica con anticipación. Karin, Rukia y Yuzu, se encontraban en la habitación de visitas ya que la primera se encontraba acomodando sus partencias en los cajones del ropero, ninguna hablo sobre el tema que dejaron pendiente, solo se limitaron a ponerse al corriente, más que nada entre Yuzu y Karin, hablando de cosas triviales como los deberes de la escuela, y detalles acerca de los pequeños gemelos.

Mientras tanto, Hitsugaya se encontraba en el sofá en una posición un poco incómodo y a la vez extraño; tenía sobre sí a un pequeño durmiendo pacíficamente sobre su pecho, y a otro encima de su costado derecho _(me ha pasado jeje XD)_, al parecer se habían quedado dormidos después de haberse comido la sorpresa que había llevado Isshin a sus nietos, si, adivinaron, nada más ni nada menos que una sandía había sido masacrada por aquel trio de peliblancos dejando sobre la pequeña mesita frente a ellos una charola con las sobras de las cascaras _( no se las comen, solo porque no se pueden :v), _además creo que oportuna la hora para tomar una pequeña siesta.

Pero… regresando con las chicas…

**-**Nee, Karin-Chan, ¿cómo es que decidieron el nombre de los pequeños?**-, **una pensativa y emocionada Yuzu esperaba la respuesta de su hermana.

**-**Mmm, pues, no tiene mucho sentido en realidad**-**, puso una mano sobre su barbilla en posición pensante; **-**Toushiro quería algo significativo debido a su día de nacimiento, pero fue un poco difícil, y yo quería algo sencillo, pero que encajara, con los dos. Así que me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Al final, Otou-San y Rangiku-Chan fueron los que nos proporcionaron las ideas, para fortuna, a Toushiro le gusto los nombres que escogimos, además que son muy similares en significado**-,** terminando con su explicación dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica de ojos violetas seguía con su rostro alegre observando la comunicación entre hermanas, mientras que la chica de ojos claros frunció un poco el ceño, pero con su rostro sereno sin ningún rastro de enojo o algo por el estilo.

**-**Sin duda sus nombres son muy similares, y creo que les queda perfectamente**-,** volvió a cambiar sus facciones faciales, una de interrogación. **–**Karin-chan, entonces, ¿cuál es el día de su nacimiento?**-,** su cara curiosa se posó sobre el de su hermana esperando respuesta.

**-**Hace ya casi 5 años, un 26 de Diciembre**\- **La pelinegra dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro y lo bajo un poco desviando su cabeza fuera del alcance de su melliza, pero así como apareció se desvaneció, no tenía caso pensar en ello, sus motivos eran claros.

Por su parte, la castaña tenía una cara de asombro, y recordó que la única vez en la que falto a esas fechas para estar cerca de su familia fue exactamente hace ya casi 5 años, ahora esa falta durante casi un año completo estaba encajando. **(N/A no crean que trate de igualar las fechas junto a la fecha de Hitsugaya, lo hice porque me recordó a un primo que nació para ese día y cómo viven en otro estado, solo quise recordarlo aquí, así es más fácil de recordar para el futuro en la historia también). **

Karin seguía esperando la reacción de su hermana, la cual parecía que seguía uniendo piezas de rompecabezas, pero con su rostro todavía apacible.

La pequeña shinigami amante de los conejos, estuvo observando a las chicas durante casi todo el tiempo en el que estuvo presente, ocasionalmente para hacer uno que otro comentario con lo cual ayudara a ambientar la situación, pero esta vez, decidió intervenir.

**-**Así que Yuzu-Chan, ¿cómo te sientes siendo tía?**-. **la pregunta hecha por la pequeña chica, no llevaba ningún tipo de intensión contradictoria en sus palabra, simplemente quería que el ambiente sombrío cambiara un poco, la cual funcionó de maravilla, ya que la castaña salió de sus pensamiento, volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa y volvió la mira d a su melliza de una forma totalmente cálida.

**-**Ouka-San estaría muy orgullosa de ti Karin-Chan, sin duda estaría hecha un lío junto con Otou-San en estos momentos. Respecto a mí, obviamente comparto esa felicidad. ¿Quién no estaría feliz de conocer a sus pequeños sobrinos?, lo que me intriga es de quien son esos pequeños, pensé que Shiro-Nii y tú en realidad se odiaban, aunque es más que evidente que eso ya paso a otro plano**-. **La chica termino con su explicación con un rostro en total felicidad. **–**Además Karin-Chan, creo que en realidad no tienes mal gusto**-, **esto último dejó a la Kurosaki mayor con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro desviando un poco su mirada de la acusadora de su hermana. Yuzu dejó escapar una risita acosta de las acciones de su melliza, sin duda el ambiente se había relajado por mucho. La pequeña shinigami se alegró del entendimiento de las chicas.

**-**Está bien hermana, lo siento, solo quería saber cuál era tu reacción y creo que tu mente es demasiado sucia, pero ese tema lo dejaremos de lado por el momento, ya después me contaras algunos detalles**-.** Karin dejó lo que estaba haciendo, pues ya había terminado de arreglar sus pertenencias. Tomó asiento en el suelo de la habitación, su melliza la imitó y la chica de ojos violeta las siguió.

**-**Está bien, no hay problema, pero estoy segura que quieres que te diga todo acerca de mis hijos ¿cierto?**\- **en cuanto la pelinegra termino de hablar, la chic a su lado, o sea la chica chappy, saco de quien sabe dónde una libreta con sus dibujos para ilustrar la explicación de Karin.

**-**Enserio usaras eso Rukia-Nee**-**

** -**claro que si Karin-Chan, esto ayudara a que tu hermana a comprender mejor**-**

**-**Karin-Chan, no seas mal educada **-., -**Esta bien **\- ( ¬.¬´)**

Con aire de autosuficiencia como una Kuchiki que es, la pequeña pelinegra se aferró más a los dibujos "deformes" como el chico fresa hacía mención de su arte. Abrió la libreta dejando a la vista a dos pequeños "conejos", con cabello en punta representando a los gemelos.

**-**Bien, como ya te los había dicho, son gemelos de espejo. Takeru, es el mayor, y obviamente sus aspectos físicos son muy parecidas alas de su padre, se nota mucho en su cabello. Como te diste cuenta Takeshi tiene su cabello en forma invertida, eso es por lo que los puedes diferenciar a simple vista, aunque como toda madre, lograría reconocer a mis pequeños aun siendo gemelos idénticos**-.**

Yuzu presto mucha atención a sus palabras y los garabatos de Kuchiki, que había encerrado en un círculo rojo las diferencias del cabello en el dibujo de los pequeños.

**-**Otra de las diferencias podrás notarlas al momento de comer, escribir, colorear u otra actividad que tengan que hacer con las manos, hace un momento no las pudiste apreciar, pero Takeru, es derecho, mientras que Takeshi es zurdo, pero aun siendo de ésta manera, se las han arreglado para desarrollar sus habilidades opuestas, llegando a ser ambidiestros, si hubieras puesto más atención, te hubieras dado cuenta que en el juego de ajedrez cambiaban sus manos cada vez que movían una pieza diferente**-. **

Ante lo dicho por su hermana, la castaña se quedó impresionada, no imaginaba que los pequeños hubieran desarrollado tal habilidad. Ahora Rukia tenía en representación a dos pequeños coloreando con lápices de colores en ambas manos. Karin solo dejaba escapar suspiros ante los dibujos de la pequeña Shinigami, pero aun así siguió dejando ilustrar su explicación, pues se veía que estaba feliz de hacerlo.

**-**Espera un momento Karin-Chan, me estás diciendo, que ¿mis pequeños sobrinos saben leer y escribir?**-. **Ante la pregunta repentina de Yuzu Karin se quedó mirándole sorprendida, obviamente tenía que darse cuenta, no todo los niños saben leer o escribir a la edad de 4 años, tal vez cosas triviales como su nombre o el de sus padres, pero hacerlo de una forma un poco más avanzada es de esperar la reacción como la que tuvo la castaña.

**-**Jejejej, emmm, pues sí, es de esperarse, su padre es un maldito genio, y dado que la mayoría del tiempo son cuidados por él, creo que se les ha facilitado el aprendizaje de la lectura y la escritura , además él mismo es muy estricto respecto a esos asuntos**-**, como si fuera lo más común de mundo, la pelinegra se encogió de hombros resaltado lo más obvio para ella durante esos 4 años de cuidados a sus pequeños, la castaña solo seguía maravillándose con las habilidades de sus sobrinos, pero sin impresionarse demasiado, ya sabía de propia cuenta lo listo que era el capitán.

Tenía en mente las innumerables veces en que con solo leer los libros de texto podía resolver cualquier tipo de actividad que se pidiese, sin mencionar que podía resolver los ejercicios de matemáticas avanzadas que se encontraba del material didáctico que Ichigo tenía en su habitación, o de las innumerables veces en las que se las arreglaba para dejar a todo el grupo junto con los maestros con la boca abierta respecto a sus desempeño tanto dentro como fuera del aula sin hacer mucha mención en que solo estuvo el último semestre de secundaría junto a las gemelas. Ahora imagínense como fue en la preparatoria…

**-**Recuerdo muy bien que Shiro-Nii no se esforzaba mucho en cuestiones académicas, la mayoría de las clases se la pasaba observando por la ventana, o simplemente salía de su gigai a buscar hollows o salía a la biblioteca…**-**

**-¡**Biblioteca**! , **la pelinegra soltó una sonora carcajada, **-**él nunca iba a la biblioteca Yu, se iba a la azotea, lo sé porque podía sentir mejor su presión espiritual, era solo el gancho para poder salir de clases, además con sus notas altas no tenían ningún argumento para detenerlo**-,** este último comentarios lo dejó salir la pelinegra con un aire de enojo, sin duda aunque ahora estuvieran juntos no significa que en su momento le hacían echar fuego por las orejas por la preferencia que le daban al albino respecto a sus notas altas, pero aun así se las arregló para volver a reír junto a las otras dos chicas dentro de la habitación.

**-**Recuerdo que siempre llegabas a casa enojada por el capitán solo porque tenía toda la atención, aun así era al que menos le agradaba tener los ojos sobre él, siempre ha sido así **-**

**-**Aunque creo que ya no es así… ¿o me equivoco Karin-Chan?**-**

**-**O… solo cállense de una vez, sin duda aun me causa molestia recordar tales acontecimientos pero…. **–**

**-**pero, pero que hermanita **-, **la frase de la castaña quedó a la mitad y sin responder ya que las dos pelinegras junto a ella se quedaron pensativas y tensas al momento. La castaña pudo notar en la cara de su melliza un deje de preocupación, mientras que la chica Kuchiki solo se quedó serena, aunque su mirada se endureció por un momento, si tenía que intervenir lo haría, pero por ahora era asunto de la pelinegra a su lado.

Para antes de que Yuzu intentara detener a su hermana, la pequeña shinigami detuvo a la castaña y le dedico una mirada de seguridad, la cual rápidamente recibió, para entonces Yuzu logro sentir la preocupación de su hermana.

**-**Es Nii-San…**-**

Las dos chicas que se encontraban todavía en la habitación, decidieron seguir los pasos de la chica de mirada ónix que ya se había adelantado escaleras abajo. Se encaminaron de manera pausada y sin exageración, siempre al pendiente de la presencia de Ichigo, para su sorpresa Karin no se encontraba en la sala con en albino, si no que se encontraba en la cocina, el lugar más próximo, así que decidieron encontrarse con ella. Al adentrarse la mirada de ambas se posó sobre la chica que tenía en sus manos un pote de helado de limón, sus facciones corporales indicaban que estaba tranquila, aunque su mirada profunda indica cierta preocupación.

La pelinegra ya había decidido que le daría el espacio suficiente a su hermano, y su marido, no le preocupada demasiado, ya que el aura asesina de su hermano había desaparecido y se notaba más tranquila, aunque todavía se desperdiciaba como la lluvia, lo que le preocupaba un poco era la reacción que tuvieran los pequeños al ver a su tío de frente y muy cerca, mientras tanto se concentró en comer el helado que en realidad estaba disfrutando, no por el sabor, sino por la sensación de frescura que le proporcionaba, sin dejar pasar que las otras dos chicas se acercaron tranquilamente a ella, cada una tratando de hacer lo suyo.

La puerta de la entrada principal se fue abriendo de poco a poco, revelando a su paso a un chico de cabellos de un exótico color, anunció su llegada pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, lo dejó pasar, y siguió avanzado. Se dio cuenta de la presencia física en la sala y de inmediato notó el blanco de los cabellos, se prometió a sí mismo en mantener la calma, si no lo hacía estaría faltando a la promesa que acababa de hacer hace algún rato atrás.

Ichigo avanzo a pasos cortos, contemplando las 3 figuras que yacían en el sofá, su mirada inmediatamente se clavó en el rostro del capitán, su mirada se endureció y frunció el ceño, pero al desviar su mirada al rostro de los pequeños inmediatamente su rostro cambio al de la incertidumbre, pasando rápidamente al asombro y sucumbiendo ante ese nuevo sentimiento que se originaba al ver a los pequeños, ese que no quería reconocer debido al momento en que se presentó. El chico fresa se quedó contemplando a los pequeños y paso de estar de pie a estar sentado en la mesa frente al sofá, su cabeza no formulaba preguntas, su mundo interior ya estaba tranquilo, solo se limitó a ver a los pequeños, que aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados podía recordar la mirada de miedo que se originó debido a su anterior comportamiento, dándose cuenta que esa misma mirada habían tenido cuando su hermana había explotado en contra suya. Ahora más que nunca tenía que mantener la calma para así saber el motivo detrás de todo.

**-**Vas a quedarte todo el día mirando o vas a hablar de una vez**-, **los pensamientos del pelinaraja se hicieron a un lado, al escuchar la fría y ronca voz del capitán.

**-**Desde cuando estas despierto**-**

**-**Desde mucho antes de que entraras**-**

El pelinaranja no dijo más, solo se quedó ahí sentado con su expresión seria. Los dos se sostenían la mirada aunque ninguno se dejaba ganar. Finalmente el peliblanco no quiso hacer la espera más larga, sabía que ichigo quería hablar con él, y se estaba conteniendo por los dos pequeños que seguían durmiendo pacíficamente. Resignado y teniendo muy en cuenta que con los Kurosaki en lo terco nadie les gana, rompió el contacto visual que sostenían y dejó escapar el aire con pesadez.

**-**Bien, si me ayudas a quitarme a uno de ellos de encima podré contestar algunas de las preguntas que quieras hacerme**-**

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, las palabras del peliblanco lo tomaron por sorpresa, no imaginó que le pediría tal cosa, era más probable que llamara a su hermana para llevar se a los pequeños pero no se imaginó que él fuera el que tomara por lo menos a uno para hace más cómoda la posición del capitán. Ichigo vaciló por un momento, pero se levantó y tomo al pequeño que se encontraba en el costado derecho del albino, siendo así era más fácil para él tomar al otro que estaba sobre su pecho, y así lo hizo. Por un momento Ichigo sintió alarmarse, ya que el pequeño en sus brazos se removió algo incómodo, logrando así tensar un poco su cuerpo. Hitsugaya miró algo divertido la escena frente a él formando una pequeña sonrisa ladina, sin duda su hermano-en-ley no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

**FLASH BACK**

**-**¡FELICIDADES! Capitán Hitsugaya, Karin-Chan, ahora son padres de dos hermosos pequeños **-, **gritaba y se paseaba alegremente por toda la habitación la teniente de exuberante delante de la Décima División, junto a un alegre pero serio Isshin que se había encargado de recibir a sus pequeños nietos, los cuales tomo en brazos, los medio limpio e inmediatamente les colocó un supresor de reiatsu junto a un sello para mantener sus poderes dormidos.

Matsumoto seguía chillando de felicidad, miró que su antiguo capitán había terminado con un pequeño e inmediatamente lo tomo y se dirigió junto a una pelinegra con signos de cansancio debido al parto múltiple pero que se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos y recibiendo en todo momento el apoyo del albino a su lado que sostenía su mano derecha con la izquierda de él, mientras que con la derecha del albino se encargaba de limpiar el sudor de la frente de su mujer.

El albino observó cómo su teniente llevaba una pequeña bola de carne rosa con el cabello blanco que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, inmediatamente la pelinegra soltó el llanto a más no poder, la espera y el riesgo había valido la pena, por su parte el albino solo se quedó observado como su mujer acariciaba el cabello y el rostro del bebe, mientras ahogaba algunos sollozos.

**-¡**Bienvenido a casa Takeru-Chan**!-**

**-**¿Takeru?… Es un buen nombre Karin**-**

**-**Otou-San y Rangiku-Chan ayudaron**-**

Tan embobados estaban con el primer bebé que no se dieron cuenta cuando Matsumoto se acercó al albino con otro pequeño en sus brazos. _(Esto sí que fue rápido)._

**-**Disculpe capitán, pero una personita quiere conocer a su padre **-, **la ojiazul se encontraba muy cerca del capitán sosteniendo a otra pequeña bola rosada con cabello blanco al igual que su hermano, a diferencia que éste pequeño tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Hitsugaya se quedó mirando al pequeño si hacer ningún movimiento, se sorprendió mucho al ver que tenía un color de ojos igual al suyo, solo que un poco más oscuros, volteo a ver a Karin con el niño mayor, seguido a Isshin que lo miraba con una cara llena de alegría y admiración hacia el ojiturquesa, extraño, como si se tratase de un padre viendo crecer a un hijo, desvió su mirada finalmente a su teniente , que también lo veía con ojos llenos de amor, y admiración, pero aun así seguía pegado junto a la cama. Karin lo miraba pacientemente.

**-**Saluda a Takeshi-Chan Toushiro**-**

**-**Ta-¿Takeshi?**-**

**-**Si capitán, sostenga a su pequeño**-, **el albino reflejaba una mirada de incertidumbre, sin duda se sentía lleno de dicha y felicidad, después de una larga espera y muchos cuidado y mentiras, al fin tenia a sus pequeños, su nueva familia, pero no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer ahora que Matsumoto lo animaba a sostenerlo.

Matsumoto seguía con su sonrisa boba en la cara, sin duda divertida de las reacciones de su capitán, pero no quiso esperar más así que acercó más al pequeño a los brazos del albino y lo obligo a sostenerlo, claro, sin dejar de hacerlo con cuidado.

**-**Hay capitán, mira que arriesgar su vida matando hollows, y no poder cargar a un pequeño bebé indefenso…. Mire ponga su brazo derecho bajo la cabeza y con la otra mano sostenga lo que queda de su cuerpo**-**.

Mientras Matsumoto ilustraba al albino su sonrisa nunca se desvaneció. Se dio cuenta de que todos en la habitación lo observaban con cara de alivio e inminente felicidad, pero el que no le despegaba la mirada era su hijo. **–"_es tan pequeño e indefenso"-, _**alejó sus pensamientos cuando paso su mano libre por el cabello blanco de su pequeño, seguido al contorno de su pequeño rostro, sintió como se removió en su lugar al mismo tiempo que posaba una de sus pequeñitas manos a su boca y así como así, las lágrimas empezaron a botar de sus ojos, este nuevo sentimiento lo tomo por sorpresa, cerró los ojos e intento sin mucho éxito reprimir un gemido debido al llanto, nunca imaginó que el convertirse en padre lo pusiera sentimental y blando, algo nuevo y maravilloso se removía en su alma, su mundo interno a pesar de estar congelado se sentía sumamente cálido y reconfortable. Abrió los ojos y miró a la pelinegra que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y que volvía a tener lágrimas de felicidad bajando por sus mejillas.

**-**G-gracias Karin, gracias…te amo tanto, me has hecho muy feliz**-, **entre hipos y jadeos, acercó su rostro al de su mujer, tomó con su mano libre la cara de la pelinegra y juntó sus labios en un beso cálido y lleno de amor en el que expresaron más de lo que podían expresar con palabras.

Ahora Isshin lloraba a cántaros de la felicidad de su hija y de su hijo-en-ley **–"E_spero que pronto podamos compartir esta felicidad con Ichigo y con Yuzu-Chan"-_** , mientras que la voluminosa teniente con una sonrisa alegre decidió capturar esa hermosa imagen con una cámara fotográfica que saco de quien sabe dónde, así que el maravillosos momento fue cortado por el flash del dichoso aparatito, para fortuna, su capitán no la reprendió, lo que si causo que en verdad se separaran fue que los dos pequeños empezaron a llorar a todo pulmón, dándose cuenta así que debieron alimentarlos primero en lugar de ponerse sentimentales.

**-**Esto sí que será un verdadero reto verdad ¿Toushiro?**-**

**-**Para mí el reto empezó desde que me enviaron para entrenarte**-**

**-**Wou…que romántico**-**

**-**Lo mismo digo**\- …**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-**No te preocupes, todavía tenemos unos minutos más antes de que se despierten por completo** -**, el ojimiel escucho su declaración, no miro al capitán siendo incapaz de quitar sus ojos sobre el pequeño que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos, sonrió espontáneamente con un toque de alegría y nostalgia. Hitsugaya no pasaba por alto los gestos que Ichigo hacía, lo vio remover el cabello de su pequeño, para después delinear el contorno de su rostro con el dorso de su mano, y después tocar su muñeca izquierda, la cual no pasó desapercibida lo que tenía, notando así una esclava la cual daba 3 giros alrededor con dos dragones entrelazados, le llamo tanto la atención que posó la mirada hacia su pequeño hermano encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente con un tono de preocupación hacia su gemelo, el cual no despegaba la vista de todos los movimientos que hacía su tío.

El ojimiel le sostuvo la mirada. Él tenía su rostro llena de impresión por el pequeño frente él. Sus ojos habían cambiado de precaución para su hermano a una de "si le haces algo, te juro que te mato", por un momento se recordó a él mismo cuando trataba de proteger a sus hermana de los demás chicos produciendo en su rostro una sonrisa llena de orgullo, sin duda ahora se daba cuenta que la sangre kurosaki circulaba por la vena de los pequeños.

Hitsugaya prestaba atención a todo, de una manera tranquila. Se dio cuenta que sus ojos cayeron sobre la esclava para pasar rápidamente a la del pequeño que sostenía, también logro darse cuenta del cambio en sus ojos, de sorpresa a ¿orgullo?, eso sí que lo sorprendió, arqueó una de sus cejas y bajó la mirada dándose cuenta de que el pequeño en sus brazos estaba totalmente despierto y dedicándole una mirada a su tío que jamás había visto en él. En otros momentos tal vez estaría llorando e intentando alejarse de Ichigo, pero no, le estaba dedicando una mirada de muerte y desafiante.

**-**Hola**-, **con una voz totalmente serena y despreocupada el ojimiel saludó a su sobrino. Por otro lado el pequeño seguía sosteniendo esa mirada, mientras que el peliblanco dejó que todo marchara como iba. Pero el pequeño siguió sin responder.

**-**Sabes, si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera y a tu edad, te harás un cascarrabias como tu padre**-**

**-**Eso le dice mamá a papá**-**

Para la sorpresa de Ichigo el pequeño contesto, y para la desgracia de Hitsugaya los dejó seguir, claro sin antes no mandarle una mirada asesina al ojimiel, el cual ignoró.

**-**Pues tu madre tiene mucha razón**-**

**-**Mamá siempre tiene la razón, aunque a papá no le agrade**-**

**-**A tu papá no le agrada nada**-**

**-**A papá le agrada mamá, y mucho, solo cuando mamá no está en la escuela ellos siempre se están abrazado y besando**-**

Ante tales declaraciones ichigo fulmino a Hitsugaya con la mirada por un momento dándole a entender que ese tema no estaba de lado y tenía que darle algunas explicaciones. El peliblanco solo se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, el cual ni el mismo sabía si era por vergüenza o por la metida de pata de su pequeño.

-**_"Rayos, ahora kurosaki me estará acosando con sus malditas preguntas"-_**

**_-Si su hermano en ley se enterara de todo lo que ha hecho, sin duda, estaríamos más que muertos maestro"-_**

**_-"Solo cállate quieres, que sigues sin ayudar"-_**

La inoportuna sinceridad e inocencia de su hijo le costaría un poco más adelante, aun así Ichigo prestó mucha atención en la ahora iluminada mirada de su sobrino, como lo habían comentado antes, y hasta en estos momentos se dio cuenta de que su hermana y el frío capitán han sido el centro de su universo en lo que llevan de su corta vida.

**-**Bien, ya que hemos empezado a conocernos, podías decirme de nuevo como te llamas, pues creo que no puse mucha atención antes, y…**-**

**-**Takeru…mi nombre es Takeru, soy el mayor, y mi hermano se llama Takeshi, que por cierto ya está despierto**-, **Takeru apuntó hacia su hermano interrumpiendo abruptamente a su tío, el cual tenía clavada la mirada en el ojimiel, pero a diferencia de su hermano, se mostró mucho más calmado, pero aun así le sostenía la mirada de forma pesada, recordándole a la mirada que pone el capitán cuando analiza la situación. Ichigo reaccionó de inmediato y bajó de forma suave al pequeño quedando de pie frente a su padre y a su hermano. Hitsugaya no hizo ningún movimiento, al contrario de Takeru, que le tendió la mano a su hermano, el cual tomo y se sostuvo para poder subir al sofá quedando justo al lado de su padre y su hermano, cuando el pequeño logro acomodarse tomó de nuevo la mano de su hermano.

En la cocina, las 3 chicas se encontraban atentas ante la plática de los chicos en la sala, Karin ya se había terminado el helado, los nervios la tenía imaginado cosas. Primero; el darse cuenta de que su hermano regresaba. Segundo; el despertar de uno de sus hijos. Tercero; la declaración de Takeru referente a ella y Toushiro, y por último el saber que su otro hijo había regresado a la conciencia. Pero para sorpresa de las 3 chicas, no hubo llantos, ni peleas entre los 2 "adultos", lo cual mejoró los nervios, de las chicas, en especial de Karin. Yuzu solo caminó hasta su hermana y la abrazó, inmediatamente la pelinegra correspondió el abrazo, eso hizo que la chica Kuchiki sonriera a mas no poder. Se quedaron en la cocina esperando a que los chicos siguieran platicando, lo cual no sucedió ya que así como si nada sintieron la presencia de cierta Shinigami voluminosa, y llena de energía.

**-**Creo que las cosas se ponen interesantes**-**

**-**Eso crees Rukia-Nee** -**

**-**Claro que sí, sin duda el capitán Hitsugaya terminará algo molesto, pero los pequeños en verdad se van a alegrar, sin mencionar que Rangiku-San ha tenido muchas ganas de hacer algunas visitas**-**

**-**Oooo… así que Raniku-San ha venido a visitarnos, tengo muchas ganas de platicar con ella**-**

**-**Yu, desde que recuerdo, lo único que has hecho con Ran-Chan es platicar, eso hacían en lugar de entrenar, sin mencionar que sus paseos se volvían visitas a los centros comerciales**-**

**-**Mou Karin-Chan, eres muy mala, (-_-)**-, **la castaña infló los cachetes de una forma demasiado infantil sacándole a las pelinegras unas cuantas risitas discretas, pero volvieron a prestar atención, ya que Matsumoto venía bajando por las escaleras…

* * *

Hitsugaya se removió incómodo en su lugar, ganando así una mirada con signo de interrogación por parte del ojimiel. El peliblanco de inmediato sintió abrirse la puerta sekai, y sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo identificó al shinigami que saldría del él.

**_"O no puede ser, que inoportuna es, le dije claramente que no viniera al mundo de los vivos hasta el lunes ¬¬"-_**

**_-Calma maestro, tal vez su presencia sea buena en estos momentos, además seamos honestos, usted también se siente aliviado de que viniera hoy, al menos ya tendría doble protección en caso de que Kurosaki deseara usar su Bankai con usted, le recuerdo que ya tiene más control con su espada-_**

**_-"Con un demonio, hoy estas demasiado en mi contra Hyourinmaru"-_**

**_-Yo no podría maestro-, _**su voz irradiaba sarcasmo en todo su esplendor, sin duda estaba siendo "corrompido" por alguien (XD). **_–además estoy demasiado aburrido, y creo que es divertido ver su expresión desde aquí-_**

**_-OOO… solo cállate y ve a quitar la nieve de la entrada quieres-,_**_ (creo que Hyorinmaru no es el único .) _el peliblanco ahora tenía una cara llena de fastidio, solo escuchaba la risa de su zampakuto a lo lejos, ahora que ya se encontraba fuera de su mente, se dio cuenta de que Ichigo lo veía de una forma rara, y que sus pequeños se encontraba mirando hacia las escaleras medio escondidos detrás del sofá, pero con una enorme sonrisa. **-_Creo que al menos ellos estarán felices de ver a Matsumoto de nuevo"-_**

** -¿**Qué es lo que pasa Toushiro**?-**

**-**He….emmm no es nada, es solo que Matsumoto viene bajando las escaleras** -**

**-**Rangiku-san también viene**-, **en eso la cara del chico fresa cambió a una de sorpresa, sin duda ya eran varias en un día, giró su cara y si, evidentemente Matsumoto se dejó ver, inmediatamente al salir de la puerta sekai, la teniente identificó a todos los ocupantes de la casa, imaginando su posición actual, pero paso de largo la cocina y fue directamente a con su capitán, el cual le dedico una mirada seria, pero sin duda agradecido de que hubiera hecho su aparición. Si Karin tenía el apoyo de su padre, sin duda él tenía el apoyo de su teniente, que en secreto le agradecía por toda su ayuda para con sus nueva familia. Los pequeños bajaron la vista y se escondieron de la exuberante teniente sin hacer ruido alguno.

**-**Buenas tardes capitán Hitsugaya, buenas tardes Ichigo**-,** hizo una breve pausa para aclararse la garganta **-** buenas tardes a las fisgonas de la cocina, Karin-Chan, Yuzu-Chan Kuchiki-San**-, **para entonces todos los nombrados ahora tenían una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza, sin duda la palabra discreción no combinada para nada con Rangiku Matsumoto. Ichigo fue el único sorprendido, volteo su vista a la cocina y si, sin duda las 3 chicas mencionadas salían de ahí un poco, pero solo un poco apenadas.

**-**Hola Nii-San**\- , -**Ichi-Nii**\- , -**Ichigo**-**

El pelinaranja solo puso ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada más. Su repentina sorpresa se esfumo cuando escuchó la voz de Matsumoto, la cual se encontraba con un rostro en tono pensante, y con su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre su barbilla y con la otra recargada sobre su cadera izquierda.

**-**Moo, creo que me he olvidado de saludar a algunas pequeñas personitas, pero no las veo por ningún parte, a donde se habrán ido, puede que estén pasando hambre, o frío, o peor aún que se hayan perdido y no encuentren el camino a casa**-, **si algún día le hubieran dicho a Matsumoto que su vocación sería el de ser actriz, sin duda alguien lo hubiera quemado en la hoguera por ser como una "bruja" (_según en aquellos días en que las brujas existían y los aldeanos buscaban cualquier pretexto para quemar gente). _Su actuación era tal que hasta tenía lágrimas surcando su suave rostro.

Rukia se había unido al dramático espectáculo de la ahora actriz Matsumoto, Ichigo volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, Yuzu, aplaudía en silencio la gran actuación de la teniente, y tanto Hitsugaya como Karin la dejaron ser, sabían de antemano del nuevo pasatiempo de Matsumoto para con sus hijos, aun así la cara de pocas pulgas del capitán era notoria.

Inmediatamente los pequeños que se encontraban escondidos detrás del sofá, ignoraron olímpicamente a su tío, a su padre, y a los demás presentes en la sala, y fueron directo a abrazar a su tía Rangiku. Matsumoto ahora se encontraba a la altura de los pequeños sentada sobre sus talones con su fingido llanto, aunque no se negaba la felicidad que sentía de volver a ver a los pequeños. Hacía ya poco más de 3 meses que no los veía.

Para sorpresa de Ichigo y Yuzu, la teniente abrazó a los pequeños sin asfixiarlos con sus enormes pechos. Por su parte los pequeños ahora estaban empezando a caer en llanto, habían construido lazos muy fuertes para con ella ya que cuando Hitsugaya tenía que estar mucho tiempo fuera del mundo humano ella se hacía cargo se supervisar a Karin y obviamnte cuidaba de los pequeños, de esto ya hacían alrededor de 1 años, cuando la verdadera forma de la zampakuto de la pelinegra había despertado y logrado mantenerla a raya.

**-**¡Tía Rangiku!**-** , **-**¡Tía Rangiku!**-**

**-**Hace mucho tiempo que no venías a visitarnos. Dijiste que vendría pronto y nos mentiste al igual que papá lo hizo**-, **reprendió en mayor.

**-**Lo siento mis amores, pero su padre y yo no podíamos venir a diferencia que a él si lo dejaban hacer un viaje de rutina, teníamos muchos asuntos que arreglar antes de volver, pero no se preocupen, pasaremos algo de tiempo juntos más tarde y si sus padres me lo permiten los llevare al parque ¿qué les parece?**-, **a los pequeños inmediatamente se les iluminó la cara, nunca salían del lugar que llamaban hogar, y si lo hacán lo era de noche y en muy poco tiempo, la novedad de ir a la parque de día les quemaba, si de por sí, el viaje en coche había sido más que animado por la innumerables preguntas y observaciones que realizaban los gemelos a sus padres. _(De seguro les ha pasado algo similar, por mi parte prefiero intentar dormir en ese tipo de viajes: v)._

**-**Papá, mamá, podemos ir con la tía Rangiku al parque, por favor**\- **(a coro).

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se deslizaban de Toushiro a Karin, y de Karin a Toushiro esperando la respuesta, lo cual causó que los jóvenes padres se tensaran un poco, nunca habían dejado que los pequeños salieran solos con alguien más que no fueran ellos o por lo menos en algunas veces en que ella también los acompañaba, pero sin ellos nunca.

**-**Eee…mmm, tal vez más tarde o mañana**-**

**-**Enserio papá**-**

**-**Se los prometo**-, **aunque el albino lo dijo como promesa, aún se sentía inseguro acerca de su propia decisión, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo, además ya no había ningún motivo para ocultarlos.

Todos notaron la cara de preocupación que pusieron los padres de los gemelos y la atmósfera que cambió en la sala ajena a los pequeños. Ichigo noto la inseguridad del capitán y la preocupación de su hermana. Se prometido que ayudaría en todo lo que fuera necesario a su hermana y tenía que empezar desde ya.

**-**Porque no vamos todos al parque, así tanto Yuzu como yo podremos conocer un poco más a nuestros sobrinos, ellos aprovechan para conocer algo que en sí es nuevo, y mientras los demás pueden observar y estar seguros de que nada va a pasar, y si es así, tengan por seguro que tendrán que acabar conmigo primero**-.**

Mientras Ichigo hacia su propuesta con una encogida de hombros, su mirada paso de la reflexión a la de relajación en torno a sus palabras terminando con una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Todos los demás miraron al ojimiel con cara de sorpresa, no imaginaron que tal propuesta saliera de la cabezota de Ichigo, aun así logro que Rukia ensanchara su sonrisa a más no poder, y que las demás personas lo miraran boquiabiertas por su declaración. Yuzu no se quedó atrás y animó la propuesta de su hermano, tomando de las manos a su melliza, la cual la abrazó en agradecimiento y le sonrió. Voltearon su vista Toushiro que no pudo resistir la mirada de rendición de su mujer, insistente de su hermana-en-ley, alegre de su teniente, y obviamente de la cara llena de éxtasis de sus pequeños hijos, digo, quien en su sano juicio se negaría a la carita llena de brillo y alegría de dos pequeños tan adorables.

**-**Está bien, si tanto insisten iremos a pasear al parque, pero deben prometerme a mí y a su madre que van a hacer todo lo posible por convivir con sus tío**-.** Los pequeños fijaron su mirada a la de su tío, como si lo analizaran con la mirada, no encontraron signos de que su tío cambiaría el aura que veían a su alrededor, pudieron ver a través de sus ojos que esa presencia maligna se había alejado. Suavizaron su mirada y asintieron con la cabeza a sus padres.

El pelinaranja se levantó de su cómoda posición, trato de enderezar sus pantalones con unas cuantas palmada, estiro los músculos de sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida. Ahora la plática entre él y Toushiro tenía que esperar para más tarde.

**-¡**Bien… ahora al parque**!-…**

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, EN VERDAD LO LEÍ Y LO RELEÍ PARA QUE HUBIERA LA MENOR CONFUSIÓN POSIBLE. ESPERO Y ASÍ HAYA SIDO...**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN TODO ES BIENVENIDO, SI QUIEREN SABER UN POCO MÁS O QUE SE LES ACLARES ALGUNAS SITUACIONES CON GUSTO TRATARE DE RESPONDER DE LA FORMA MÁS BREVE.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **

**aresuri-cham: gracias por tus preciados comentarios, me tienes esperando tus historias. Y desde aquí te mando mis mejores deseos, tengo familiares que también resultaron afectador por el Huracán, (por cierto, el primo del que hago mención a la fecha de nacimiento de los gemelos es parte de la familia que vive en los cabos San Lucas XD)...ya te estar tardando heee, y espero que te agrade éste nuevo capítulo.**

**hitsukarin4ever: creo que he modificado el erro (espero y si se haya corregido ¬¬) y espero que haya quedado claro todo acerca de la confusión con los pequeños. Y si, Ichigo e todo un caso, pero así se le quieres, ( y mira que he demostrado tener mucho cerebro...no siempre al momento pero lo tiene XD).**

**AUNQUE CREO QUE ESTA PERDIDA, LE MADO MIS SALUDOS, NOS TIENE ESPERANDO ACTUALIZACIONES.**

**BIEN CREO QUE ESO ES TODO...GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

**BYE-BYE! ;)**


	7. Capitulo 7: TIME OUT (Por El Momento)

**HOLA DE NUEVO QUERID S LECTORES, LES TRAIGO NUEVO CAPÍTULO YA QUE HE DESAPARECIDO POR CASI UN MES…LA ESCUELA ME TIENE HASTA EL TOPE, ASÍ COMO ALGUNAS OTRAS ACTIVIDADES QUE NO ME DAN TIEMPO ALGUNO…PERO BUENO, AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO.**

** : No sé por que pero cada vez que te quiero poner en mis agradecimientos no sales XD, después volveré a editar, ya que se me han colado algunos errores… y pues que puedo decir (¿acaso tu comentario fue aquel sin usuario?), de todos modos sigo esperando tus actualizaciones me matan…**

**aresuri-cham: jejeje si me llegaron muchos de tus mensajes, suele pasar, ya me ha tocado hacer lo mismo, que bueno que te encantes esos niños, lo sé son un amor, en verdad pensé mucho acerca de cómo debían ser, más adelante se darán cuenta de cómo desarrollan su personalidad y lo harán respecto a las situaciones vecinales. Respecto a la historia en la que he pensado, pues si, si habrá hitsukarin y si, el enano será un poco pervertido más bien no será pudoroso ser UA, aunque me han cruzado un montón de ideas, tengo también una en la que la trama es muy triste al menos para mí también sería UA, entre otras, mejor espera el especial para su cumpleaños jejej XD…**

**hitsukarin4ever: Siii, eso es algo que los va a caracterizar en la historia. Karin no es como el enano, pero sin duda sabe usar su cerebro, creo que ella es muy dedicada.**

**Skay blu: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para revisar mi historia, en verdad muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad. Para sacarte de dudas; Takeru es el mayor, y es varón, Takeshi es el menor y también es varón, son gemelos de espejo, creo que si he hecho énfasis en sus aspectos u habilidades, pero ahí está la respuesta a tu duda, espero y sigas acompañándome en esta historia ;)**

**AHORA SI…POR FAVOR REVISEN LAS NOTAS FINALES, Y SIN MÁS LOS DEJO…¡BUENA LECTURA!**

**LOS PERSONAJES, Y ENTORNO DE BLEACH NO SON MÍOS, SI NO DE TITE KUBO, A EXCEPCION CLARO DE ALGUNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE QUE ME HE DADO EL LIJO DE INVENTAR**

**_CAPÍTULO 7: "TIME OUT" –POR EL MOMENTO- (parte 2)_**

El camino al parque fue tranquilo por parte de los jóvenes, a diferencia de los pequeños gemelos que no dejaban respirar a sus padres con las constantes preguntas que les hacían con cada cosa que les llamaba la atención, así como los gritos de sorpresa que daban cada vez que se "sorprendían" con algo, recordando que cuando llegaban a salir con sus padres no veían las cosas muy en claro, y obviamente con mucho menos movimiento que lo que veían actualmente. El peliblanco llevaba a Takeru, mientras que Karin llevaba a Takeshi, tal acto lo hacían por mero reflejo, aún sin acostumbrarse, y viendo por la seguridad de sus pequeños. Ambos padres estaban felices por el giro de la situación pero seguían sumamente asustados por la misma.

Ichigo era quien lideraba el camino junto a una pequeña Shinigami, Yuzu y Rngiku se encontraban detrás de los jóvenes padres hablando animadamente asuntos triviales, los últimos en mención se encontraban detrás del chico fresa y la chica Chappy . (_Ichigo y Rukia, Karin y Toushiro junto a sus pequeños y Rangiku y Yuzu)._

De vez en cuando, el personal de seguridad que se encontraba alrededor de los Hitsugaya, miraba con algo de tristeza combinada con felicidad la situación de los pequeños. Ponían suma atención a las preguntas hechas a sus padres, a la mayoría de sus reacciones corporales, al tono alegre y lleno de sorpresa que dejaban salir desde su garganta. De repente Ichigo cambió su expresión a una de culpabilidad, la pequeña shinigami a su lado se dio cuenta pero dejo ser al ojimiel. **_-_"_creo que debí ser un poco más compresivo y dejar que mi hermana me explicara todo, soy un idiota, pero como he dicho antes, no la dejaré sola y le daré todo mi apoyo de ahora en adelante"- _**, el ojimiel, apretó sus manos en un puño, y apretó su mandíbula, pero inmediatamente dejó sus tensiones al sentir nuevamente el tacto de Rukia en su mano. El chico fresa, la miro, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y destensó sus extremidades, giró su vista al frente nuevamente y siguió su guía hacia al parque.

Por otra parte Matsumoto y Yuzu dentro de su acalorada plática llegaron a hacer mención de los pequeños. Matsumoto contó algunas anécdotas divertidas acerca de los gemelos, y algunas junto a su hermana y su capitán. Yuzu no dejaba de reír de como contaba las cosas, siempre poniendo esa característica forma de la teniente al relatar. Mientras seguían con su animada plática, a la castaña tampoco le pasaba de noche el hecho de que sus sobrinos estaban en la sima del éxtasis con tanta cosa nueva que se les ponía en frente, desde el color o las formas de las casas, hasta el volar de las aves que se encontraban pasando en su camino aéreo, pero así como se llenaba de alegría se llenaba de ese sentimiento que tanto le disgustaba al saber que esos pequeños se la habían vivido encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes con el peligro de ser descubiertos por la SS, esos pequeños que sin deberlas ni temerlas tenían un futuro incierto.

**-**No te preocupes Yuzu-Chan, mi capitán, junto a otras personas están haciendo todo lo posible para que no pase algo que perjudique a tu hermana y a los pequeños**\- **la exuberante teniente tocó el hombro de la castaña como muestra de afecto de fe, dedicándole también una pequeña sonrisa llena de esperanza, por su parte la menor de los Kurosaki no aparto de lado el apoyo de la mujer a su lado, y le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa sincera. **_-"Espero que todo salga bien, mi hermana se ve muy feliz… debe seguir siendo feliz"-._**

El camino hacia el parque seguía su curso normal, no faltaba mucho camino, aun así el calor tenía a cierto peliblanco con una cara de fastidio, pero se estaba esforzando al máximo por sus pequeños. **_–"Hace un calor de los mil demonios, hubiera preferido quedarme en casa, pero qué diablos, no puedo dejar de ver en la felicidad de mis hijos, es la primera vez que salen de día y… - , -"eso le causa una inmensa felicidad, ¿o me equivoco maestro"- , -"no…, no te equivocas"- , "eso también me hace sentir feliz maestro, y gracias a su felicidad el viento aquí se siente cálido,… gracias a ellos"- , -"e indudablemente, gracias a ella"- , -"sin duda alguna"-. _**Sin darse cuenta Hitsugaya dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro aún envuelto por la plática anterior que sostuvo con su Zampakuto, la pelinegra a su lado se dio cuenta y lo tomó de la mano, los pequeños seguían ajenos a las acciones de sus padres. El peliblanco volteo a ver a su mujer que le devolvía esa sonrisa calidad que le daba cada vez que podía.

**-¿**Que pasa?**-, **preguntó de repente el albino.

**-**O nada interesante, solo que el cubito de hielo estaba sonriendo-

**-**Eso no es cierto…yo no estaba sonriendo-

**-**Ooo, no te hagas el difícil, estabas sonriendo y punto. Nee Toushiro, ¿de qué tanto hablabas con Hyou-Chan?-, inmediatamente al peliblanco le estallo una vena en la frente.

**-**Oye…ten más respeto es un dragón de hielo, el más poderoso, para ser más exactos- **_(N:A espero y no me vengan con algo del Bankai de Rukia, no me molesta pero todavía falta saber más acerca de ello)._**

**-**Y muy guapo, para remarcar-

**-¡**Oyeee**!-**

**\- ¿**Qué acaso el capitán esta celoso**?-**

**-¿**Celosos yo?, ¿de mi Zampakuto?, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas Karin**?-**

**-** De ningún lado, no te preocupes, pero no me niegues que es muy guapo-

-Mmm, todos los espíritus Zampakuto sacan algo de su maestro-

-O disculpe señor egocéntrico, ¿no sabía que podías ser narcisista?

-Ooye, yo no soy un narcisista-, ahora sí que se estaba molestando. La pelinegra solo soltó una carcajada contenida, sin duda hacia que el peliblanco saliera de sus casillas en muy poco tiempo, era entretenido después de todo.

-Qué bueno que no lo eres de lo contrario nunca me hubiera arriesgado por ti-

Mientras toda esta conversación culminaba, los jóvenes no deshicieron el agarre que la pelinegra inició, al contrario, ahora era el peliblanco quien sostenía con un poco más de fuera la mano de su mujer. **-_"Por Kami, como amo a esta mujer"- _, -"¿_Aun cuando su cuello está en juego señor?"- , "Yo lo hago"-. -"Creo que está totalmente perdida ante su marido ¿no es así maestra?"- , -"Totalmente perdida"-._**

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su breve conversación (_más bien me pareció una confesión amorosa XD) _ al escuchar los gritos alegres de sus pequeños mirando en dirección al parque, tal y como lo recordaban los jóvenes padres. Karin al recordar las innumerables veces en las que junto a su equipo de futbol de la primaria y en ocasiones con sus compañeros de secundaria se establecían para tener sus entrenamientos deportivos, y en las que el albino tenía que estar al pendiente de la seguridad de la chica cada vez que no se presentaba a su entrenamiento para controlar su reiatsu. Ambos sonrieron antes los diferentes recuerdos que los inundaban, tanto buenos como malos, ya que en ese mismo parque la pelinegra fue atacada por un hollow hambriento, y rescatada por un iracundo peliblanco.

**FLASH BACK**

**-**Con un demonio si no me apresuro no llegare a tiempo de nuevo y el imbécil del entrenador no me dará juego**-, **a zancada larga y un impresionante ritmo de fondista, la mayor de los Kurosaki emprendía su maratónica agonía hacia su casa, y todo debido a inesperado declive en las notas académicas, teniendo por consecuencia quedarse después de clase a tomar clases extra hasta que su promedio al menos en Matemáticas subiera hasta un punto aceptable, tanto para ella como para el instituto.

**-**Y todo por culpa de ese maldito enano pervertido… si no lo tuviera de niñera no tendría la necesidad de quedarme horas extra para subir de calificaciones, y encima perderme tanto de prácticas como de partidos… ¡Cómo te odio Hitsugaya Toushiro**!-**

* * *

**-**¡Aaa..chuu!..., demonios, ¿Quién estará hablando de mí? **-**

**-**¿Todo bien Hitsugaya-Kun?**-**

**-**Todo bien… no te preocupes**-**

**-**Ya se está haciendo tarde y Karin-Chan no regresa**-, **mientras la castaña hablaba más para el viento que para la persona frente a ella, solo se limitó a servirle una taza de té.

**-**No te preocupes, ya casi está llegando**-**

**-**Aún me es difícil sentir la presencia de los demás, como quisiera ser más perceptiva, al menos así podría encontrar a mi melliza cada vez que sale sin abisar** -**

**-**Para ello se necesita mucho más entrenamiento, además solo llevan unas semanas entrenando, no es la gran cosa, no al menos si quieres ver avances… y al menos ella no los tendrá si sigue evadiendo esa orden**-, **parecía extraño, pero sostener un plática con la menor de los Kurosaki era mucho más civilizada que entablarla con cualquier otro de los 3 miembros restante… aunque viéndolo bien también prefería tener cierta distancia con la castaña, ya que estaba empezando a sentirse más cómoda a su alrededor, aun cuando él mismo se mostraba más frío en ciertas ocasiones.

Mientras tanto la maratonista recién descubierta pasaba el umbral de su casa como rayo, tanto que a duras penas se alcanzó a escuchar como un susurro el tan esperado "ya estoy de vuelta" cuando ya estaba volviendo a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la salida sin darle mínimo de reacción a su hermana para estar a la par, pero, su eufórica y tan esperada salida se vio abruptamente cortada a tal grado que casi, pero solo un poco estuvo a punto de tirar a la pared humana o más bien alma dentro de un cuerpo falso que había logrado pararla en seco, solo se logró escuchar un poco como el aire de los pulmones de ambos jóvenes salió por el repentino choque de cuerpos.

Inmediatamente la pelinegra puso distancia prudente con el peliblanco, dejó caer por un momento su maleta con sus accesorios para el partido, aún llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria, por lo que todavía tenía que cambiarse en los vestidores, volteó su mirada en llamas hacia el pequeño capitán el cual ni se inmuto. Como defensa él también le sostuvo al mirada, ahora precia un concurso de ceños fruncidos, si en ese momento hubiera llegado Ichigo, la apuesta hubiera subido sin duda alguna. Pero esto no era un concurso a fin de cuentas.

**-¡**Qué crees que haces maldito enano, tengo un partido al que asistir, y equipo que liderar, tengo otras ocupaciones ¿recuerdas?**!-, **Yuzu solo se hizo a un lo, esperado el resultado de una nueva discusión, pues ya se empezaba sentir pesada esa habitación. La pelinegra soltó su enojo reprimido en ese grito, cosa que no le pareció muy bien al peliblanco.

**-¡**En primera, soy más alto que tú, segundo, soy CAPITÁN HITSUGAYA para ti, TERCERO Y ÚLTIMO, TÚ KUROSAKI KARIN TIENES UN ENTRENAMIENTO PENDIENTE PARA CONTROLAR TU REIATSU, Y MIENTRAS MAS EVADAS TUS DEBERES, MÁS TENDREMOS QUE SOPORTARNOS UNOS A OTROS**!-**

Y de nuevo la bomba explotó. La castaña simplemente y como pudo, subió a su habitación ya que temía más por su bienestar que por otra cosa, si se quedaba tendría que ver todas las cosas feas que se avecinaban.

**-¡**DISCULPE USTED CAPITÁN HITSUGAYA, PERO LE RECUERDO QUE YO,…SIII...YO…, TENGO OTROS ASUNTOS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE ATENDER… PRIMERO, MIS CALIFICACIONES EN LA ESCUELA, YA QUE POR LO QUE VEO USTED NO TIENE NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA TRABA CON ELLO, SEGUNDO, SOY LA CAPITANA DEL EQUIPO FEMENIL DE FULBOL DE LA SECUNDARIA Y VICE-CAPITÁN DE LA VARONIL, POR LO TANTO MI PRESENCIA ES MÁS QUE REQUERIA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS Y TERCERO… BUENO, CON LA PRIMERA Y LA SEGUNDA ES MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE**!-**

Con esto la pelinegra giró sobre su talones con las cejas unidas en una sola línea, con una mano derecha tomó su maleta y con la otra mantenía el puño apretado, tanto que sus nudillos ahora tomaban un color blanco por la falta de sangre, el peliblanco no se quedó atrás, pero éste tenía ambas manos a los costados apretadas de igual forma en un puño, pero trató de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, no iba a darle el gusto a esa humana terca, tampoco trató de detenerla, respiró profundo se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, cerró los ojos tratando de disipar su enojo y escuchó como la puerta principal se cerró con tal fuerza que parecía que se saldría de su lugar establecido.

**-"_Demonios, entre más se rehúse a aceptar su entrenamiento como debe ser, yo tendré que seguir varado en el mundo de los vivos, y por ende soportar a cada uno de los integrantes de ésta familia… en especial a mi capitán_"-**

**-_"Véale el lado positivo maestro, usted no tiene que hacer el aburrido trabajo de papel en su oficina, o tratar de hacer que su teniente haga su trabajo como de costumbre, sin mencionar que tenga que soportarla cada vez que llega en estado de ebriedad a trabajar"-_**

**_-"En eso tienes razón, pero,… preferiría estar en mi oficina haciendo el aburrido trabajo de papel, así no tendría que soportar burlas (Isshin), amenazas (Ichigo), demostraciones de afecto innecesarias (Yuzu), y sobre todo no tendría que lidiar con una chica exasperante como Kurosaki Karin"-_**

Para antes de que su zampakuto respondiera o le diera un sermón como el que tuvo hace unos días atrás abrió sus enormes ojos azules al reconocer la energía maligna en dirección hacia cierta terca pelinegra.

Inmediatamente se levantó de su aparente cómoda posición para sacar de una de sus bolsas del pantalón un dulce-alma, la tragó e inmediatamente salió del hogar Kurosaki por la puerta trasera sin siquiera avisar.

**-**Maldición, por eso es que necesita aprender a controlar su energía espiritual, solo me da más trabajo innecesario**-**

**_-"Pero a fin de cuentas es su trabajo señor…"-_**

**-**Precisamente por eso Hyourinmaru**-**

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, bien sabía que la pelinegra podría mantenerlo a raya por unos momentos antes de que el pudiera hacerse cargo a fin de cuentas no era un hollow de mucho cuidado.

Pero algo en el ambiente se sentía extraño, en primera la pelinegra no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, si no en un parque no muy lejos de la secundaria, segundo estaba en la parte mal alejada de espectadores curiosos, árboles tapaban la visión de muchos, incluso del pequeño capitán, tercero el hollow se veía mucho más pequeño de lo que imaginaba. Al momento de analizar la situación vio como la pelinegra fue empujada por una onda de aire por parte del intruso, así que al instante Hitsugaya se abalanzó con su Zampakuto desenvainada y de un solo corte desintegro al hollow frente a la chica. Se paró frente a ella para encararla y sin duda alguna para regañarle, tanto como por haber dejado su entrenamiento de lado, como por hacer frente a un hollow que aunque la tenia de ganar representaba un peligro, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la cara de susto y ¿miedo? Que vio en la pelinegra, así como el movimiento de cabeza a la ligera que hacia… **-"_Qué diablos está buscando"-_**. Detuvo sus palabras en la garganta, y la miró, se dio cuenta que no estaba prestando mucha atención a él así que decidió acuclillarse a su altura.

**-**Kurosaki, te encuentras bi-….**-, **no pudo terminar la frase ya que su cuerpo estaba siendo atravesado por una lanza, o al menos eso parecía, volteó a ver el rostro de la pelinegra y se encontró con unos ojos negros abiertos de la sorpresa, sintió como la lanza salía de su cuerpo, afortunadamente no ocasiono mucho daño pero dolía como el infierno. Se paró abruptamente, y sin decir una sola palabra, se dejó ir en contra del bicho raro frente a él, parecía un enorme perro deforme con púas alrededor de su cuerpo, al parecer no eran lanzas. Hitsugaya logro sorprenderse un poco ya que el intruso evadía con algo de facilidad sus ataques, valla que se estaba haciendo pesado, pues la falta se sangre le estaba poniendo la vista borrosa y su respiración era entre cortada. No decidió esperar más…

**-¡**Souten ni Zase…Hyourinmaru**!-, **inmediatamente en dragón de hielo fue tras su presa, los primeros ataque fueron contrarrestados por las púas lanzadas desde el enemigo, pero Hitsuhaya todavía tenía algo de energía, uso shumpo para poder quedar detrás del enemigo, y de un solo sablazo atravesó la cabeza del perro deforme, congeló todo su cuerpo, se quebró al estar en contacto con el suelo y se desintegró… respirando con dificultad llevó sus pies hasta el suelo del parque, puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y con ambas manos se sostenía con su katana ya con su shikai desactivado, agarro algo de aire para complementar el esfuerzo hecho, y se levantó con cuidado, ya que la herida seguía doliendo, envainó su espada y se dirigió pocos metros a donde la chica Kurosaki se encontraba, seguía en el mimo lugar aunque ahora visiblemente más relajada.

**-**Te das cuenta del porque es tan importante el que aprendas a controlar tu energía, si sigues de esa manera seguirás atrayendo a más y más Hollows y no solo de niveles bajos, si no que cada vez serán más fuertes y dudó que puedas con ellos, tienes suerte de estar con vida hasta que yo haya llegado**-, **la pelinegra levantó más la vista e indudablemente le iba dedicar una de sus miradas más amenazadoras que tenía pues había el peliblanco la había llamado débil de forma indirecta, pero se quedó con las ganas ya que en cuanto levanto la vista el peliblanco estaba cayendo encimas de ella. La falta de sangre en su cuerpo lo había agotado y ahora se había desmallado.

Por suerte o desgracia el cielo estaba más oscuro, la práctica se la había vuelto a perder, estaba viva, pero ahora tenía que llevar a un desmayado shinigami hasta su casa para que lo revisara su padre. Otra cosa que le disgustó fue sin duda que su uniforme escolar ahora estaba lleno de sangre, no podía andar por la calle con la ropa así y tampoco podía cambiarse en un lugar público, no le quedó de otra más que llamar a su hermano, el cual estalló en cólera pero no le quedó de otras más que ir a por su hermana junto a otra pequeña shinigami.

Ichigo se llevó al capitán, mientras que Rukia se llevó a Karin, a esta última no le pareció para nada ser llevaba en la espalda de alguien pero no tenía opción. Poco después llegaron al hogar Kurosaki, por suerte Isshin ya se había desocupado de un paciente que le había llamado. Atendió lo más rápido y eficiente que pudo al pequeño capitán. Limpió y desinfectó la herida, para posteriormente cerrarla y taparla ya que su energía volviera a la normalidad su recuperación sería positiva, aunque tendría que reposar al menos un par de días.

Karin explicó los acontecimientos su familia, dejando todavía a un enojado Ichigo; por un lado porque la pelinegra se había puesto en peligro, y segundo porque alguien había resultado herido. Tuvo que consolar a su hermana pues al ver tanta sangre en las ropas de su hermana y a una persona desmallada logró alterar sus nervios, y sin duda alguna tuvo que darle una muy buena explicación a su padre, pues se enteró de la nueva discusión que había tenido con su antiguo subordinado, y de sus iniciativa para hacerse cargo del hollow, al fin de cuentas que se disculpó con todo mundo, pero faltaba alguien.

A la mañana siguiente el joven capitán despertó temprano, no se sentía tan mal por sus lesiones y salió de la clínica para adentrarse a la casa, recibió una fuerte regañada de su capitán, de Yuzu y por si fuera poco de Ichigo, Rukia regreso la misma tarde del incidente a la SS para dar aviso de los sucedido a Matsumoto y de paso volver a algunas de sus labores como teniente en la Decimotercera. Para sorpresa de todos, Karin se disculpó con el ojiturqueza con algo de mala gana pero tenía que hacerlo, a fin de cuentas todo paso por sus acciones desmedidas, el peliblanco aceptó, pero la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida debido a que la pelinegra no estaba de acuerdo con los nuevos horarios para su entrenamiento, ninguno de los dos se hacía a un lado, lastima, tuvieron que recibir un jalón de orejas por parte de la dulce Yuzu, los mando a los dos a la mesa a desayudar y la discusión acabó… bueno por el momento.

Desde entonces karin acepto llamar a Hitsugaya como maestro, primero para burlarse de él, después debido a otras circunstancias lo hacía con algo de respeto, pero ¿algo es algo no?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Para ser sábado, y ser el primer día de vacaciones de verano, el parque se encontraba sin mucha actividad, no estaba ni muy vacío ni muy lleno. Tal vez por el clima caliente del momento o porque simplemente apenas eran las 3:30 de la tarde, pero eso no impidió que la propuesta de Ichigo se hiciera a un lado. Karin tomó precauciones para sus pequeños, les había colocado desde su salida un sombrero azul marino (_como los que usan los pescadores, pero sin anzuelos XD), _sin duda el accesorio les ayudaría para evitar el contacto directo con el sol, que a diferencia de su padre y su madre, su piel se veía mucho más pálida, aun siendo de un color claro natural. También antes de realizar su paseo tomo su mochila, depositando dentro de ella un par de botellas de agua. Por su parte su melliza introdujo en la mochila un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios solo con lo básico, por si acaso algunos raspones se presentaran. Aun así la castaña llevaba una cesta con algunas mantas y algo de fruta picada, así como una pequeña caja con los alimentos que Ichigo se había perdido, más que desayuno, parecería haber sido el almuerzo. Con eso, aprovecharía para pasar el rato bajo un árbol que conocían muy bien.

Ya que no había mucha gente encontraron su sitio de descanso vacío y en condiciones de ser usado. Inmediatamente Yuzu colocó las mantas en el suelo siendo auxiliada por una pequeña shinigami y una eufórica teniente. El chico fresa estaba observando como poco a poco llegaban al lugar su querida hermana, junto a cierto capitán que ya se encontraban un poco fastidiados con el hablar constante de sus pequeños sobrinos, pero que seguían tomados de la mano. El ojimiel frunció un poco el ceño, por el disgusto, pero ya estaba empezando a aceptarlo, solo un poquito pero ya estaba en el proceso. Al llegar junto a los demás los jóvenes padres se soltaron, y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas con los pequeños en su regazo. Hitsugaya tenía gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro y su playera estaba en algunas partes pegada a su cuerpo, por otro lado, la pelinegra se veía más fresca que una lechuga, su elemento no era precisamente el fuego, pero tenía su control, los que también corrían con la suerte del capitán eran sus pequeños hijos, aunque por lo contentos que estaban ni una sola queja habían dado.

Karin les retiró el sombrero a ambos pequeños, los dejó a un lado sacó de su mochila un pañuelo y secó el sudor de la cara de los pequeños, terminó con ellos y se la ofreció al hombre a su lado, hizo lo mismo. Todos se encontraban sentados bajo el árbol disfrutando de la brisa fresca que se lograba colar y con sombra mucho más bienvenida era.

Por su parte la menor de los Kurosaki saco de la cesta vasos y los ofreció con limonada, cada individuó aceptó con gusto, pero las acciones solo quedaron en eso. Por ahora el momento se hacía un poco raro, nadie sabía con qué era bueno iniciar una plática, a pesar de que había mucho de que platicar sumiéndose en un estado e silencio.

**BUENO QUERIDOS LECTORES E AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO, ME VI EN LA NECESIDAD DE ALARGAR ESTE MOMENTO, DIGO, CREO QUE ES NECESARIO. ESPERO Y EN VERDAD LES HAYA GUSTADO. CUALQUIER COSA HÁGANLA SABER, BUENA O MALA, SOLO NO SENA MUY CRUELES, TENGO UNA DUDA… ¿QUISIERAN QUE LES HICIERA FICHA TÉCNICA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES?, SI ES ASÍ DÍGANLO Y CON MUCHO GUSTO LO HAGO.**

**DÉJENME**** DECIRLES QUE LES TENDRÉ UN ONE-SHOT (CREO QUE ES ASÍ XD), YA QUE VIENE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL PROTAGONISTA DE MIS ÚNICA HISTORIA…CREO QUE LES GUSTARÁ…SERÁ UNA DE ESAS ESCENAS QUE NO COMBINARE CON "SORPRESA DE VERANO" PARA ASÍ NO QUITARLE EN ENCANTO, PERO YA LO SABRÁN MAS ADELANTE…**

**CREO QUE ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO, CREO QUE EL RECESO SERÁ EN 3 PARTES, Y DE NUEVO SEGUIREMOS CON LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL. CUALQUIER COSA HÁGANLA SABER COMO YA HE DICHO…. Y PUES, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA BYE-BYE ;) **


	8. Capitulo 8: TIME OUT (Por El Momento)

Hola, como lo he prometido, aquí les dejo la ficha técnica de los personajes principales, espero que les sea de ayuda jejej XD. He tenido retención de ideas, por eso el retraso, además que no hace mucho falleció mi abuela paterna y pues los ánimos decayeron un poco y pues sin más…

Bleach sus personajes y su entorno no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, si no a Tite Kubo, salvo uno que otro personaje que me he dado el lujo de inventar junto a esta historia.

Sin más los dejo.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**FICHA TÉCNICA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES**

**HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO: Capitán Shinigami a cargo del 10mo Escuadrón del G13 de la SS.**

** Apariencia actual:**

· **Tiene la estatura de un chico promedio de 18 años aprox. 1.73 cm.**

· **Aparenta tener la apariencia de un chico de 18 años…esto se debe a que es un shinigami. Logró crecer gracias a su larga estadía en el mundo humano y gracias a un gigai especial hecho por Hurahara.**

· **La forma de su cabello es algo difícil describirla…luego podré un URL para mostrarles una imagen de cómo me gusta su cabello para esta historia XD. Pero viendo su nueva apariencia como zombie XD, pues si quieren tomar esa forma de cabello por mi no hay problema, en verdad me encanta como se le ve jejejej.**

· **Terminó la secundaria junto a las mellizas el cual solo asistió un semestre (6 meses, solo hay una explicación… todo es parte del plan de Aizen…digo… Hurahara XD). Cursó la preparatoria junto a las mellizas.**

· **Solo cursó el primer año de universidad juntó a la pelinegra.**

· **Es miel sobre hojuelas con sus hijos, aunque éstos lo ven como símbolo de autoridad.**

**Familia:**

**Kurosaki Karin: Al inicio de la historia no está casado.**

**Hitsugaya Takeru: Hijo mayor**

**Hitsugaya Takeshi: Hijo menor**

* * *

**KUROSAKI KARIN**

**Apariencia actual:**

· **Tiene la apariencia de una chica de 18 años debido a su linaje Shinigami. **

· **Su edad real es de 24 años. (al inicio de la historia)**

· **Tiene una altura de apróx. 1.68 cm (no me la imagino de menor estatura).**

· **Su cabello es largo hasta su espalda baja, actualmente lo lleva en capas dejando esos característicos mechones de cabello al lado de su cara.**

· **Le gusta hacer enojar a Hitsugaya (sin duda alguna)**

· **Es otra persona a la vista de sus hijos, (a excepción de sus contantes bromas a Hitsugaya).**

· **Actualmente (en el curso de la historia) está terminando lo que aquí llamamos "trabajo social", o sea, está en el 9no semestre de la Lic. en Cultura Física en la Escuela Superior de Educación Física ESEF (para fines prácticos la escuela no es inventada, si quieren más detalles sobre esto…que lo dudo, pueden decirlo).**

· **Su estancia la hace en un colegio privado (luego daré detalles).**

**Familia:**

**Shiba-Kurosaki Isshin: Padre**

**Kurosaki Masaki: Madre (difunta)**

**Kurosaki Ichigo: Hermano mayor**

**Kurosaki Yuzu: Hermana menor (melliza)**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: Al inicio de la historia no está casada. **

**Hitsugaya Takeru: Hijo mayor**

**Hitsugaya Takeshi: Hijo menor **

**N/A no daré información de otros familiares como los que se mencionan en el manga…no quiero que se filtre información, por si acaso XD.**

**HITSUGAYA TAKERU:**

**Apariencia actual:**

· **Cabello blanco un poco platinado en punta (no tan desafiante como su padre. Parecido a cuando Matsumoto conoce a Hitsugaya. (Luego les mostrare un dibujo XD). También se logra apreciar que su cabello está acomodado como el de Hitsugaya.**

· **Ojos azul turquesa (solo un poco más oscuros debido a los ojos de su madre). **

· **Es derecho, pero ha podido desarrollar habilidades opuestas (como su hermano), llegando a ser ambidiestro.**

· **Piel blanca pálida. **

· **Estatura aproximada de 80 cm.**

· **Ha sido educado por su padre, tanto en escritura como en lectura. (sabe leer y escribir)**

· **Junto a su hermano mantiene una estrecha relación con Matsumoto, la cual nunca los ha asfixiado con su enorme delantera (increíble no).**

· **Al igual que su padre están educados a la antigua. Respeta a sus padres inmensamente y a Hitsugaya lo ve como símbolo de autoridad.**

**Familia: **

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: Padre**

**Kurosaki Karin: Madre**

**Hitsugaya Takeshi: Hermano menor (Gemelo de espejo).**

**Shiba-Kurosaki Isshin: Abuelo**

**Kurosaki Masaki: Abuela (difunta)**

**Kurosaki Ichigo: Tío**

**Kurosaki Yuzu: Tía**

**HITSUGAYA TAKESHI:**

**Apariencia actual:**

· **Cabello blanco en punta un poco platinado (no tan desafiante como su padre. Parecido a cuando Matsumoto conoce a Hitsugaya. A diferencia de su hermano, Takeshi tiene el cabello en forma invertida al de su hermano debido a que son gemelos de espejo.**

· **Ojos azul turquesa (solo un poco más oscuros debido a los ojos de su madre). **

· **Es zurdo, pero ha podido desarrollar habilidades opuestas (como su hermano), llegando a ser ambidiestro.**

· **Piel blanca pálida. **

· **Estatura aproximada de 80 cm.**

· **Ha sido educado por su padre, tanto en escritura como en lectura. (ya sabe leer y escribir)**

· **Junto a su hermano mantiene una estrecha relación con Matsumoto, la cual nunca los ha asfixiado con su enorme delantera.**

· **Al igual que su padre están educados a la antigua. Respeta a sus padres inmensamente y a Hitsugaya lo ve como símbolo de autoridad.**

**Familia: **

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: Padre**

**Kurosaki Karin: Madre**

**Hitsugaya Takeshi: Hermano mayor (Gemelo de espejo).**

**Shiba-Kurosaki Isshin: Abuelo**

**Kurosaki Masaki: Abuela (difunta)**

**Kurosaki Ichigo: Tío**

**Kurosaki Yuzu: Tía**

**Estos son los detalles un poco más relevantes acerca de los personajes principales… los demás personajes no son de mucha importancia por el momento, de hecho, sus apariencias son similares a las que actualmente se manejan en el manga, más adelante se darán cuenta de ciertos detalles. Eso sí, a Yuzu no he logrado imaginármela hehehjeje….si no es mucha molestia no aré mucho hincapié en su apariencia XD…son libres de imaginárselas como quieran eso sí, de forma decente XD…**

**¡Bueno eso es todo por el momento…hasta luego Bye-Bye! ;)**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 8: "TIME OUT" –POR EL MOMENTO- (parte 3)_**

A pesar del incómodo silencio que se presentó desde que llegaron a dicho lugar no faltaba quien diera el primer paso para romperlo, y como a cierto chico fresa le picaba la curiosidad desde hace rato no aguanto más, él tenía preguntas y obviamente tendría respuestas. Había reformulado la pregunta en su cabeza varias veces, para que su comentario fue la más "normal" o por lo menos que no sonora algo ofensivo.

-Entonces, ¿para qué sirve _eso _que tienen en la muñeca? -, trato de sonar lo más normal y desinteresada posible, si se mostraba menos hostil tal vez todo fluiría mejor.

Yuzu volteo la vista hacia su hermano mayor con interés debido a que no sabía a qué o a quien se referiría. Siguió su mirada encontrándose con que veía a sus pequeños y adorables sobrinos, desvió su mirada hacia la muñeca del gemelo más cercano dándose por primera vez a que se refería y así como lo había notado Ichigo al principio, la castaña observó con interés la esclava en la muñeca del pequeño y espero pacientemente a que la pregunta de su hermano fuera contestada.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-, Karin preguntó a su hermano señalando el objeto en la extremidad del pequeño que ella sostenía, aunque más bien parecía una afirmación a una pregunta. Ichigo solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza esperando por la respuesta. A lo que la chica solo se encogió de hombros, el chico fresa frunció un poco su entrecejo, pero sin decir nada.

Hitsugaya dejó el vaso que sostenía con ambas manos colocándolo dentro del cesto, pudo observar que su pequeño hijo también había terminado con su parte e hizo lo mismo con su vaso vacío, el pequeño volteó a verlo desde abajo y le dedico una sonrisa radiante, la cual el albino correspondió al instante. Ichigo se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-Esto que tienen en su muñeca es un sello-, pausó un momento para aclarar sus pensamientos y dar la respuesta lo más entendible y confiada posible. – Pero también es un supresor de reatsu-, no escucho más preguntas, así que prosiguió con su explicación. No levanto la vista, pero sabía que lo estaban escuchando y con mucha atención, tomo con su mano la pequeña de su hijo.

-Al principio, solo era un supresor de reatsu como cualquier otro, solo para esconder su presión espiritual, pero avanzando los meses nos dimos cuenta que eso no era suficiente, ya que solo duraban unos pocos días desintegrándose en el proceso. Por petición de tu padre y apoyado por Hurahara se acordó hacer un supresor mucho más fuerte y que resistiera sin necesidad de cambiarlo, la única forma de lograrlo exitosamente era creando uno, pero sellándolo con energía similar o superior es por eso que la forma de dicho objeto es un dragón yo me encargo de suprimir sus poderes-. Nadie comento ni una sola palabra. Evidentemente los únicos ajenos a la verdad se veían sumidos en su propio mar de dudas y reflexiones. El pequeño que anteriormente se encontraba cómodamente en el regazo de su padre cambio su posición a una en la que se encontraba de frente a su padre, poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y recostó su cabecita en el hombro izquierdo del capitán con su carita siendo tapada por el cuello del mayor. Su pequeño hermano observó tal gesto e hizo exactamente lo mismo que su hermano, pero con su madre, a lo que ella solo pudo dar una pequeña risita ante el acto de su hijo. El chico fresa salió de su cabeza al ver los movimientos de sus sobrinos y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se posara sobre sus labios aligerando su malestar.

-Entonces que significa el segundo dragón Shiro-Nii-, la castaña le quito la palabra de la boca a su hermano mayor, obviamente no estaba lejos de estar despistad a la situación.

-El segundo dragón lo creé hace un par de meses, cuando sus poderes Shinigami despertaron, esa es su principal función, sellar sus poderes-

-Un momento, me estás diciendo que ¿tienen presión espiritual parecida a la de un capitán, y que sus poderes shinigami despertaron? -, de una forma un poco exaltada el pelinaranja expresó sus conclusiones. De nueva forma frunció su entrecejo, pero lo relajó al ver de nuevo la cara de preocupación de los jóvenes padres (solo física de parte del enano XD). Yuzo solo bajo un poco su mirada, de antemano supuso que todo lo sabido en realidad era muy peligroso, al fin se estaba dando cuenta de todo. Rangiku y Rukia solo se mantuvieron al margen, nadie tuvo que intervenir ya que Ichigo se mantenía en calma, solo a los padres les correspondía aclarar todas las dudas.

-La energía espiritual de mis hijos es irregular Ichi-Nii, son como tú, pero a una escala mayor-, la pelinegra abrazó aún más a su pequeño, pegándolo más a ella. –Es por eso que tienen que tener un supresor más fuerte… respecto al sello, es simple, ellos despertaron sus poderes cuando me vieron atacar a Toushiro, es por eso que me tiene miedo-, apenas y se logró escuchar la última frase de la pelinegra pero lo suficientemente alto como para que se lograra entender. La cara de Ichigo no tenía precio, ni el mismo sabía lo que su cuerpo experimentaba con tantas emociones juntas, un montón de imágenes supuestas pasaban como una película vieja, aún sin tener muchos detalles. Yuzu tenía algunas lágrimas contenidas por tales declaraciones, pero no lloró, ella misma se comprometió a no llorar para animar a su hermana, tenía que tener su apoyo, y así es como quiso denostarlo, tenía que ser fuerte.

El chico fresa quería saber más, aún le era un misterio el por qué sus pequeños sobrinos temían de su hermana, pero se quedó con ganas de más información ya que de la nada se escuchó un ruido.

-¡Guau… Guau!-

Todos los presentes salieron de donde quiera que sus mentes estuvieran vagando para voltear hacia donde el ruido se había escuchado.

Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu y Rangiku miraron con sorpresa e interés, Karin movió su rostro a su lado izquierdo levantando una de sus finas cejas, con algo de burla en su rostro, los pequeños gemelos levantaron su cabeza para toparse con algo que nunca habían visto en su corta vida.

-Está detrás de mi cierto-, todos asistieron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Hitsugaya giro su cuerpo para enfrentarse al nuevo intruso y lo que recibió dejó a todos con la cara en blanco.

El nuevo visitante había abierto su hocico, dejando a la vista solo sus colmillos, saco su pegajosa lengua y lamio toda la cara del capitán dejándolo babeado. Karin inmediatamente se echó a reír hasta donde el aire de sus pulmones y el pequeño en sus brazos le dejaban, acto seguido de Rangiku que no dudo para nada el mofarse de la situación del capitán llegando a girar su cuerpo en el suelo sobre la manta con las manos en su barriga, Ichigo no quiso quedarse atrás y sus carcajadas no pudieron contenerse, Yuzu miraba a la vez divertida pero no llegando al extremo como los anteriores, Rukia a pesar de mantener su posición frente a un capitán, simplemente no pudo negarse a la escena frente a ella y soltó una que otra risita discreta, pero divertida de la escena, todo esto mientras el can seguía entretenido con la cara del albino.

Unas cuantas lamidas más y el can se alejó solo lo suficiente como para seguir muy cerca del capitán. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y empezó a jadear.

Solo un poco después las risas empezaron a cesar, pero se vieron casi apagadas por la intensa y fría mirada que el chico genio les había mandado, especialmente a cierto chico fresa y a cierta teniente perezosa. Nadie se dio cuenta que los pequeños ni pio habían hecho hasta que escucharon de nuevo el ladrido del can. Y así como alma que lleva el diablo, los pequeños se separaron de sus padres llorando a mares y ríos.

Takeru quien se encontraba con su padre salió disparado a la persona que tenía frente a él, gran fue la sorpresa que Ichigo lo acuno entre sus brazos. Takeshi quien se encontraba con Karin se topó en los brazos de Rukia ya que esta se encontraba justo al frente. Todos se quedaron paralizados observando a los pequeños, nadie pensó que estuvieran asustados, pero su llanto reflejaba el miedo.

-Tranquilo Takeshi-Chan, no pasa nada, todo está bien, te lo aseguro-, la pequeña shinigami trataba de animar al peliblanco en sus brazos.

-¡Claro que nooooo… esa cosa…¡Waaaaa!... esa cosa se quiere… se quiere comer a mi papaaaaaa!-, a Rukia solo se le resbalo una gota de sudor XD.

-Oye de que te preocupas, que ¿acaso no confías en el poder de tu padre?-, el chico fresa quiso hacer su parte con su sobrino. Takeru seguía aferrado a la camisa de Ichigo tapando totalmente su carita, apenas y se lograba escuchar el balbuceo en un intento de comunicarse. –Anda, no seas cobarde, deberías de mirar para que veas que Tou… que tu padre está perfectamente bien-

-¡NOOOOO… esa cosa se está comiendo a mi papá… ¡WAAAA!… se va a comer a mi papaaaaa!-. Era una escena un tanto adorable y un tanto dolorosa. La parte adorable sobre la reacción de los pequeños y la preocupación hacia algo que no tenía cuidado y dolorosa al darse cuenta que un simple perro había provocado un susto tan grande en ellos.

-Si se dignaran a mirar podrían darse cuenta que estoy perfectamente bien-. Histugaya, ya arto de tanto llanto y obviamente después de haber limpiado su rostro trato de persuadir a sus pequeños, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, tenía que ser paciente. Yuzu miraba interesada la escena, pero se dio cuenta que el can se había acercado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que estaba jadeando pesado **_"creo que debe ser muy sediento"- _**, tomo uno de los vasos, lo lleno de agua natural y se lo ofreció al can, el cuan aceptó más que gustoso por el ofrecimiento.

Ya habiendo zaceado su sed, simplemente se recostó al lado de Yuzu. Rukia e Ichigo seguían reconfortando el llanto de los pequeños. Simplemente palmeaban su espalda o acariciaban su cabello, al fin algo estaba dando resultado. Karin recargo su barbilla en una de sus manos y desvió la mirada al parque, el cual seguía igual que cuando habían llegado. Rangiku tomo alguno de los aperitivos que había llevado Yuzu la cual se unió en el deguste de la rubia.

-A pero mira que tenemos aquí…-, los pequeños dejaron de jadear para escuchar el tono de voz de Rangiku, lo conocían a la perfección. –Mmm creo con el clima que está haciendo me caerá perfectamente una rebanada de esta exquisita y jugosa sandia-, inmediatamente los pequeños gemelos y su peliblanco padre voltearon en la dirección donde la rubia se encontraba sentada, finalmente los pequeños hicieron su llanto a un lado, pero aún tenían los rastros de lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas, y sus ojitos abiertos a mas no poder, Toushiro solo abrió los ojos un poco más manteniendo su sólido carácter, pobre, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Mou… lo malo es que es mucha exquisitez para mí sola y no veo a nadie con quien compartirla-, rápidamente le envió un guiño a su capitán, en verdad gozaba hacerlo enojar y más cuando sabía perfectamente que no recibiría regaño alguno. Hitsugaya solo bufó y empezó a golpear los dedos de su mano derecha contra su pierna al mismo tiempo que volteaba su vista lejos de ella y para ir de mal en peor Karin tomo una rebana, la cual comió sin siquiera ofrecerle.

Los pequeños gemelos solo miraban con ojos de cachorro lo que Matsumoto sostenía entre sus manos, la saliva empezaba a gotear de sus pequeñas boquitas de lo antojados que estaban.

**-¡**Ohhh, por Kami, donde están mis pequeños sobrinitos… no los veo por ningún lado, de seguro nuevamente han de estar pasando hambre sed y frio… no puedo con esto, no puedo comer esta enorme, jugosa y suculenta Sandía si mis pequeños no están aquí**!-, **y vamos de nuevo con la gran escena actoral de la teniente que Ichigo veía sin perder detalle de los movimientos de los pequeños, lo mismo le pasaba a los demás exceptuando a cierto capitán.

**-**No llores Tía Rangiku, nosotros estamos bien… ¡mira!** \- **los pequeños inmediatamente se pusieron sobre sus pies y empezaron a limpiar su carita, así como a tratar de sorber la suciedad que se asomaba de sus naricitas, claro sin mucho éxito, esto provoco varias sonrisas entre los espectadores.

Pero esta vez, las acciones adorables de los pequeños gemelos no pasarían desapercibidas ya que Matsumoto como predador hambriento tomó a los pequeños en uno de sus abrazos mortales, esta vez si los estaba aplastando con sus atributos. **(valla esta vez les toco saber sobre esos abrazos XD).**

**-**¡Matsumoto!... suéltalos de una vez, los estas asfixiando**-**

**-**Mou… capitán, pero sin dan ganas de comérselos**-**

**-**Pues no te los vas a comer ahora ni nunca**-, **inmediatamente en un acto impropio de las características personales del capitán se abalanzó hacia su teniente y le quito a sus pequeños que no paraban de reír.

Hitsugaya seguía con su ceño fruncido mientras le entregaba a Karin uno de sus pequeños gemelos la cual no perdió tiempo y empezó a limpiar su carita, por otra parte, el peliblanco suavizó sus gestos hasta que termino el aseo facial del pequeño que él sostenía. Le dedico una enorme y radiante sonrisa a su hijo, Takeshi le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre para luego poner sus pequeñas manitas en el rostro de él. El peliblanco junto sus frentes para luego besarlo en esa misma zona.

**-**Ve y dale un beso a mamá por mi ¿quieres?** -, **apenas y se escuchó como un susurro.

El pequeño no contesto y de inmediato fue con su pelinegra madre. Karin lo recibió con un abrazo cariñoso. Takeshi no perdió tiempo y beso a su mamá, la pelinegra plasmo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ya sabía que el beso era mandado por su amado pues los pequeños solo la besaban en los labios si su padre lo pedía. Hitsugaya se hizo el desentendido y volvió a mirar hacia otra dirección con un leve sonrojo que Ichigo no dejó escapar con su mirada.

A sabiendas de que los pequeños no abandonarían su cómodo lugar entre las piernas de su madre Matsumoto tomo un pequeño recipiente con la deliciosa fruta roja que al parecer los pequeños ya habían olvidado, pero de inmediato sus ojitos volvieron a tener ese brillo al notar lo que la teniente les ofrecía. Los pequeños gemelos no perdieron tiempo y tomaron cada uno una rebana de la fruta, Karin tomó otra. Matsumoto ofreció a su capitán, pero este a pesar de estar babeando a todo lo que da se negó rotundamente tal vez solo no quería pasar vergüenza por tal motivo recibió una mirada de disgusto por parte de ella.

Unos minutos más tarde con el hambre de Ichigo zaceada por los alimentos de Yuzu, y uno que otro aperitivo devorados por los demás y con un clima que se había vuelto piadoso para los paseantes, al pelinaranja de le ocurrió otra idea.

**\- ¿**Creo que deberíamos de buscar a los dueños de ese perro?** -, **la pregunta fue más al viento que para alguien en sí, pero logro captar la atención de varios pares de ojos incluyendo al hermoso _Shikoku Inu **(N.A. perro lobo japonés)**, _al cual le pareció buena idea ya que ladro en afirmación sobresaltando de nuevo a los pequeño que de nueva cuenta se encontraban abrazando ahora la figura de su madre la cual solo despeino los cabellos blancos de sus pequeños.

Hitsugaya solo ignoró la nueva conversación y se recostó sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados y los brazos por debajo de su cabeza.

**-**Yo pienso lo mismo Ichi-Nii**-, **la menor de los Kurosakis apoyo totalmente la moción de su hermano a lo que la castaña abrazó al can y empezó a acariciar su hermoso pelaje.

**-**Pero solo con una condición**… **Takeru y Takeshi deben acompñarme**-, **Creo que ese día Ichigo había tenido su cerebro funcionando al máximo ya que las buenas ideas seguían llegando, bueno no a todos les agradó la nueva idea, aunque no se notara.

Inmediatamente el peliblanco se levantó de su cómoda posición en el pasto y miro de forma sería al ojimiel, lo mismo pasó con su hermana menor, pero ella lo veía con ojos dudosos, y que se puede decir de sus pequeños sobrinos que seguían como koalas agarrados del cuerpo de su madre, por otra parte, las 3 féminas restantes animaban con buenos comentarios sobre la solicitud de Ichigo.

De tanta insistencia por parte de Yuzu, Rukia, Matsumoto, y por si fuera poco de Ichigo, los jóvenes padres aceptaron tal petición con gran pesar en sus rostros, después de todo no era fácil.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de debate mental de ambos padres, con tan solo una mira bastó para ponerse de acuerdo. Simplemente ese par se hablaba con la mirada.

A sabiendas de que los pequeños tenían que ser persuadidos para acompañar a Ichigo la pequeña shinigami de ojos violáceos se levantó y estiró un poco sus músculos e hizo unas señas al ojimel para que la siguiera en sus acciones, enseguida comprendió a que se debía. El pelinaranja, se acercó a su hermana y de forma discreta le pidió que se levantara, el can hizo lo mismo, y siguió al trio meneando de forma energética la cola.

**-**Bien, en cuanto estén listos podemos empezar con la búsqueda, estaremos por aquella dirección… ¿está bien?** -, **el pelinranja apunto en la dirección sugerida, mientras arrastraba consigo a Rukia y a Yuzu y por supuesto al perro perdido. Matsumoto vio oportuno el momento para alejarse de su capitán, tomó una dirección contraria, pero sin alejarse mucho. Ahora venía un nuevo desafío.

Karin trató de alejar a sus pequeños los cuales había ejercido más fuerza en su agarre, sin duda alguna había escuchado claramente la idea de su tío y no les gustaba en lo absoluto, no porque no tuvieran confianza, si no por el miedo que Ichigo les seguía causando aun sabiendo que la pequeña shinigami ojivioleta y su tía Yuzu irían en compañía, después de todo, aún seguía siendo desconocidos.

La pelinegra trató en unas cuantas ocasiones más el intentar despegar a sus hijos, cosa que no tuvo éxito alguno. Dejó de insistir en sus acciones, para volver a soltar uno de tantos suspiros, ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero no sería la única en insistir aun cuando les costara demasiado la idea.

Dicho capitán dejó su lugar al lado de la pelinegra y tomo lugar frente a ella lo más cerca que dicha posición le permitió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

**-**Sé que esto es nuevo, y aunque accedí ante otra de las ideas de tu hermano no me avergüenza decir que en verdad estoy asustado, no creo que solo sea yo, los 4 lo estamos, pero sabíamos que esto llegaría a pasar**-**, Hitsugaya desenvolvió sus brazos y tomo las manos de Karin con las suyas. La pelinegra miró directo a los ojos de la persona que más la hacía sentir segura en su vida. Karin desvió la mirada a donde su hermano esperaba, no salía nada de su boca, solo la movía esperando a que las ideas en su cabeza se acomodaran. No lo dudaba ella también estaba llena de miedo, quien no lo estaría sabiendo que pudo o podría pasarle a la persona frente a ella, incluso a ella misma, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que le podría pasar a sus pequeños hijos inocentes de lo que ellos mismos habían creado, aún por encima de las reglas, pero eso ya estaba hecho, y no se arrepentía, había jurado que pasara lo que pasara protegería a sus pequeños, pero de la sociedad de almas, no de su propia familia.

la joven madre tomo un respiro profundo y calmado, de igual forma soltó el aire que contenían sus pulmones, se soltó del agarre del peliblanco y con un gesto dulce y protector digno de una madre desenredó a sus pequeños de su cuerpo para pararlos frente a ella y darles el más cálido abrazo dado. Cada gemelo se sorprendió ante tal gesto protector y lleno de seguridad por parte de su madre, tan distinto y conocido a la vez que inmediatamente dejaron de lloriquear para poder corresponder al abrazo. El rostro de el gemelo más pequeño descansaba sobre el lado izquierdo del cuello de Karin, mientras que el rostro del mayor estaba del lado contrario, ambos pequeños tenían unidas sus manos. Un par de manos sosteniéndose detrás de la espalda de la pelinegra y el otro par de manos a la altura del corazón de Karin, esas palpitaciones que siempre los habían calmado.

Era hora y los pequeños lo sabían, no eran tontos ni un poco, ni su corta edad impedía hacerles saber la magnitud de algunos hechos sino todo lo contrario. Se separaron lentamente de su madre y ella limpió los restos de lágrimas y suciedad nasal y trató de acomodar el cabello rebelde de ambos.

**-**Sé que ambos se encuentran un poco confundidos y asustados, sé que han pasado muchas cosas, pero pase lo que pase, yo los protegeré hasta mi último aliento, y si yo no pudiera completar esa tarea, aún queda su padre. Si ya han experimentado una mala experiencia de mi parte y siguen demostrándome su amor, también pueden hacerlo con su tío, él no es una mala persona, tiene finta de vándalo, pero es el mejor hermano del mundo, no dejaría que le pasara nada a ningún integrante de su familia, y aunque anteriormente se molestó con su padre, eso es algo comprensible que entenderán en un futuro, Ichigo solo quiere conocerlos y recuerden que este viaje tiene ese fin, conocer**-** al final de su discurso, Karin ya tenía una marcada sonrisa genuina, sus palabras habían terminado de convencerse a ella misma, si su hermano se esmera en proteger a sus hermanas, obviamente se encargará de proteger lo que ellas más aman, aunque su protección no sirviera para aquellos malditos roba-hermanas.

Hitsugaya se levantó de su lugar y ofreció su mano para k su mujer imitara sus pasos, el no dijo nada, ni a Karin ni a los gemelos, simplemente se puso sus zapatos y espero a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Al estar hecho se adelantó unos pasos. El pelinaranja se estaba impacientando, pero se mantuvo lo más apacible posible, se dio cuenta de que la pulga albina caminaba alejado de una de sus preciadas hermanitas y sus recién conocidos sobrinos, ambos se sostenían la mirada en la lejanía y aproximación conjunta, afortunadamente tanto Rukia como su hermana se encontraban unos pasos más adelante con dicho can a su lado. No paso tiempo hasta que Hitsugaya estaba al fin de frente, los dos con su característico rostro serio, más bien a como si tuvieran algo atorado en lo más profundo de su ser, pero de un parpadeo a otro el albino ya tenía sus gestos desinteresados, alejando un poco la vista hacia el lugar donde las acompañantes de Ichigo se encontraban.

**-**los dejo en tus manos**-**

**-**No seas ridículo Toushiro, yo me encargare de protegerlos con mi vida, pero recuerda que es por mi hermana** -**

**-**No esperaba que lo hicieras por mí, pero si algo les llega a pasar, … te juro que te mato**-**

Hasta ese punto todo era tranquilo, pero nuevamente el duelo de miradas se hizo presente, para entonces llegaban unos tranquilos gemelos albinos junto a su bella madre, soltó las manitas de ambos y los colocó frente a su tío, los pequeños salieron de su sorpresa al notar a su padre de frente a ellos acuclillado a su altura, no les dijo nada, solo les revolvió el cabello que con tanto esfuerzo había tratado de arreglar Karin, les dio un beso en la frente y les dijo un sencillo **-"_Diviertance"-._ **Los pequeños sonrieron al ver la expresión confiada de su padre y madre, y ¿por qué no?, hasta por la sonrisa sincera de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja vio muy de cerca la escena entre padre e hijos y no dudó en hacer aparecer un gesto diferente al de su ceño fruncido habitual, se acercó a sus pequeños sobrinos y tomó en cada mano a un pequeño. Se alejó poco a poco de su pequeña hermana y la pulga albina para llegar a donde la chica de ojos violáceos y la menor de sus hermanas esperaban.

Hitsugaya y Karin miraron como Rukia abrazaba a los pequeños y como al terminar inmediatamente yuzu hizo lo mismo, por suerte el mejor amigo del hombre mantuvo su distancia algunos pasos atrás cosa que los pequeños agradecieron. Terminando la acción de Yuzu, los tres adultos y los dos pequeños volvieron a emprender su paso.

**-**Ellos van a estar bien capitán**-**

**-**Lo sé**-**

**-**Bien, si ya no me necesita…**-**

**-**Tú aún tenías trabajo que hacer**-**

**-**Mou capitán, pero si el escuadrón es tan aburrido sin usted. Además, yo solo vine a asegurarme de que todo marchara bien**-**

**-**Como sea… solo asegúrate de hacer bien tu trabajo cuando regresemos**-**

**-**Como usted diga capitán**-, **dicho esto último la exuberante teniente abrazó a la pareja dejándolos tan cerca uno del otro que casi, pero casi podría apreciarse un beso desde cierto ángulo, lástima no pasó nada. Hitsugaya iba a lanzar su característico grito a su teniente cuando los dejó en libertad, pero dicho grito fue apagado gracias al necesitado abrazo de la chica que ahora tenía enredados sus brazos en su cuerpo, no pudo resistir el impulso e inmediatamente correspondió, recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica, y se quedaron ahí por lo que parecieron horas.

* * *

**Bien otro capítulo, ya hace un año que empecé esta historia gracias a aresuri-cham que me dio motivos para hacerlo jejeje, tuve problemas para poder redactar la situación, ya que quería que se expresara lo más que pudiera los sentimientos al momento en cada personaje, no sé si lo hay logrado, espero que lo hagan saber.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia en favoritos y seguidores, así como agregarme a su lista de escritores favoritos y todo eso, gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me motivan a seguir, y como había dicho antes, ya se terminó el receso de esta historia, ya volveré a la trama original, ya que sentí que hacía falta un momento emotivo XD… **

**Gracias a mi mejor amiga por animarme en esto de la escritura, dice que le gusta como escribo así que… lo dejaré a su juicio y al de ustedes.**

**Tengo muchas ideas que aún siguen en espera a ser dadas a la luz, o no, ya que sería perturbador jejeje, bien, dudas, aclaraciones, errores de ortografía, amenazas de muerte, todo es bienvenido… solo háganlo de una forma bonita, así como alguna petición que quieran hacerme, con mucho gusto trataré de complacerlas... Bien creo que eso es todo.**

**Bye-Bye ;)**

**P.D. ARRIBA EL HITSUKARIN!**

**P.D. 2: no recordaba que iba a poner ficha técnica jejej, así que también díganme que les aprecio, hace un buen la hice, y no modifique nada más... si hay algo que no concuerde pueden decirlo.**


End file.
